Without a Doubt
by catharticone
Summary: In order to avoid growing suspicions stemming from their social isolation, Edward, Bella, and Alice decide to join in the senior class trip. Suspicions, however, prove to be the least of their worries when things take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight _world is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement is intended; I'm just borrowing...

**Note:** I posted this story some time ago on another site with a slightly different title, so it may seem familiar to some readers. The story is set at the end of Bella's and Edward's senior year.

* * *

I had never expected to find myself back in a high school classroom in Forks again. In any other circumstance, the tedium would have been nearly unbearable. But with Bella's hand in mine, each day was a joy.

Alice and I had slipped back into the academic grind fairly easily. Granted, there had been raised eyebrows and curious looks when we'd re-enrolled to complete the final quarter of senior year. However, no one questioned our explanation about Carlisle's and Esme's dissatisfaction with big-city life. My father was welcomed back at the hospital with open arms. The reception Alice and I received was somewhat less cordial, but after a week or so everyone seemed to forget that we had ever been gone.

Perhaps my relationship with Bella helped a bit. We were inseparable at school, of course. But this didn't change Bella's friendship with Angela. She had been a true friend to Bella while I was away, and once again I was struck by the girl's innate kindness and compassion. So I didn't object when Bella wished to sit with Angela and Ben during lunch. Indeed, my inclusion in the general student body seemed to lessen the vague wariness that I had formerly engendered.

Students still perceived me as slightly aloof and occasionally haughty, but I was becoming more accepted. I didn't mind, really; as long as I could spend every possible moment with Bella, I was willing to put up with almost anything.

That said, there were still unspoken limitations to my participation in the school's social milieu. At the end of April, for example, Angela informed Bella and me that the next Friday had been deemed senior ditch day. As was tradition, the entire senior class would skip school to spend the day engaged in more enjoyable pursuits. This unofficial holiday apparently came with no repercussions. It seemed the teachers were glad to have a few free periods, just this once.

Every year a different venue served as the students' destination of choice. This time, a few of the more influential seniors had chosen the inauspiciously-named Funtasia Fun Park in Edmonds. The park promised such activities as miniature golf, laser tag, bumper cars, Go Karts, and bumper boats. With the possible exception of the laser tag, I could think of few things less fun than those puerile pastimes. Laser tag, under the right circumstances, held a certain appeal… but the version Jasper, Emmett, and I had played was definitely not appropriate for humans.

Bella appeared mildly interested in the event; she was only human, after all. However, Alice informed us that Friday would be bright, sunny, and warm all along the Sound.

"We'll do something else," Bella said immediately. "Just the three of us. We can have our own ditch day."

"Oh yes!" Alice chimed. "We could go to Seattle and shop—"

Bella and I both rolled our eyes at her. Alice pouted deeply for a millisecond then brightened.

"Or we could go to Victoria. On Friday there's going to be light rain—nothing heavy, just enough to keep cloud cover overhead the entire day. You've never been there, have you?" she asked Bella. My sister's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"No," Bella replied, her own expression showing definite interest. "I've always wanted to go."

Grinning mightily, Alice took her hand. "It's very romantic! Edward will take you to high tea at the Empress. And I can hit that little lingerie boutique at the end of Government Street." She winked at Bella. "I know just what I want to get there!"

I shook my head against the images of French silk and hand-made Italian lace. I really didn't want to see my sister wearing that…

"How will we get there?" Bella was asking. "Doesn't the ferry take all morning?"

Alice laughed. "Silly Bella! We'll take the boat, of course!"

"You have a boat?" Bella immediately realized the rhetorical nature of her question. "Of course you do."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice sang.

So on Friday morning I picked up Bella and we drove to Port Angeles, where our boat was anchored. I had arranged for it to be prepared for the short journey. The teak was polished, and the steel shone. Bella's eyes widened when she first saw it. I suppose the Itama Seventy-five seemed impressive to one unaccustomed to yachts, but to our family it was just another one of the vehicles.

I piloted the sleek ship while Bella and Alice enjoyed the smooth journey. Naturally I had instructed Alice to be certain Bella remained well away from the side rails; the last thing I wanted was a water rescue before our day had even begun.

Alice kept a close eye on her best friend, and we managed to arrive without incident at the beautiful harbor on Vancouver Island. A pleasant stroll took us to Government Street, where Bella was immediately drawn into a chocolate shop by the rich aromas wafting from its doors. She said she only wanted a small box, but of course I purchased two pounds for her. She only protested a little.

Alice flitted in and out of shops while Bella and I walked hand-in-hand along the pretty streets. Bella loved the European feel of the small city, and I vowed that I would take her back to the Continent—but nowhere near Volterra—at the first opportunity. Perhaps Barcelona or Lucerne could serve as a honeymoon destination… But I was getting ahead of myself ever so slightly with those thoughts.

Bella loved the experience of high tea. The plush, Victorian tea room in the Empress Hotel was indeed rather romantic. Snuggled on a loveseat in a secluded corner, I fed her cucumber sandwiches, scones with lemon curd, and tiny pastries. I think I could have sat there with my arms around her forever. Unfortunately, my sister had other plans.

Alice appeared after an hour or so, her small arms overflowing with shopping bags. She had enjoyed her afternoon nearly as much as we had. It seemed she had bought out nearly the entire cashmere shop, purchasing several sweaters for Jasper and herself, a scarf for Carlisle, and gloves for Esme.

"I got a pair for you, too," she informed Bella. "I suddenly had a feeling that you'd be needing them."

"But it's spring," Bella countered. She was still uncomfortable with Alice's extravagance.

Alice shrugged. "We live in northern Washington. Anything can happen."

Bella accepted her gift somewhat begrudgingly, but I could tell that she was enamored of the soft fabric and warmth of the sable gloves. She tucked them into her pocket with a little murmured, "Thank you."

Alice looped her arm through Bella's. "You're welcome! Now, about that lingerie shop I mentioned…"

Bella blushed beautifully as my sister led her away.

* * *

On Monday morning the entire senior class was abuzz about ditch day. It seemed the park had lived up to its name; everyone had fun. As Bella, Alice, and I approached the school, I saw countless images of jostling bumper cars and garish golf courses, and I heard innumerable snippets of remembered conversations and inside jokes.

However, more than one student's thoughts shifted as we entered the building. Initially, the others had wondered where we were, but Bella had informed Angela that we wouldn't be joining the class activity. As soon as the words had left Angela's mouth, nearly every senior had thought about the snobbishness of my family, ultimately unsurprised at our absence:

_Probably think they're too good for an amusement park…_

_What'd they do instead? Fly to Cancun? Naw, that'd mean getting a tan…_

_Right, no Cullen would deign to spend the day with us ordinary mortals…_

That one caught my attention momentarily, but it was just another simple-minded dig. The looks we all received were less than amiable. Alice and I were unperturbed; we were used to the icy, slightly accusatory stares. But Bella was affected. I could see her mood deflating more with each look she received.

_Why'd she ever get back together with him? Bastard broke her heart… She was much better off without him. She's too nice for those rich snobs…_

_Great, now Bella's one of 'em. Guess she won't have time for us common folks anymore. Wonder if she'll still hang out with Angela and Ben. After all, they're not hoi polloi like the Cullens…_

I shook my head at the misuse of vocabulary; high school students were maddeningly ignorant. But I couldn't ignore the point they were making. Was Bella's association with my family weakening the connections she'd formed while we were away? While I wasn't pleased with the friendship she'd forged with Jacob, I couldn't begrudge her Angela and Ben. They were sweet people who truly cared about her, and I knew that Angela had been a gentle source of comfort and support during the terrible time I had put my Bella through.

I was still ruminating as we entered calculus. Mr. Varner glanced up at me with a slight scowl.

…_didn't join the rest of the class on the trip. Figures. Those Cullen kids…there's something really strange about them. I've seen rich kids, smart kids, kids from big cities…but these ones are different. Distant, remote, seem like they're above it all. And moving around all the time, missing classes repeatedly but still years ahead of the others academically and intellectually—_

I rarely paid attention to teachers' thoughts; they held little interest to me. But Mr. Varner's left me vaguely uneasy. Did all of the teachers share his tenuous suspicions?

"Hey!" Alice poked my arm, hard. "Earth to Edward!"

I looked down at her. "Sorry." Then, faster and softer than human ears could process, I added, "His thoughts, Alice. They're a little worrisome."

_Worrisome? Does he suspect something about us? _Her brow wrinkled minutely in concentration. _He may…it's not clear. Two possibilities… Oh, I don't like that one! He and Clapp are looking through all of our old records and planning to call the schools we listed. _

"But that's not definite?" I questioned.

She shook her head. _No. The other outcome is totally different. He's watching us graduate, looking sort of happy, not suspicious at all. He's telling Ms. Cope how nice it is that we finally seem to fit in._

"Huh. So how do we secure that one?"

We slipped into our seats, Alice still focusing her thoughts inward. I watched her for a few seconds, getting jumbled images, and then I saw her break into a grin. She waggled her fingers at me, indicating that I should turn around and attend to Mr. Varner.

"I see you have all recovered from the flu epidemic," the teacher was saying, offering a tiny wink of acknowledgement. "Of course I will still expect page 326 first thing tomorrow morning, and don't forget the quiz on Wednesday."

Groans resounded throughout the room.

"There is a light at the end of the tunnel," Mr. Varner said. "Your student council has reached a decision about the senior class trip."

A low murmur of excitement began to build.

"Thanks to the junior class's hard work with all those fundraisers," he continued, "you're all going up to the Northern Cascades."

A cacophony of thoughts bombarded me. Everyone seemed excited and elated by this news. Visions of high mountains, snowy slopes, and skiing filled my mind.

"With luck," the teacher finished, "there will even be enough snow remaining to get in some skiing. That is, if you all pass your quiz this Wednesday!"

Mr. Varner took a stack of papers from his desk and began to distribute them. "This has all the information. Those of you who aren't yet eighteen will need your parents to sign the bottom and return it by Thursday at the latest. We also still need parent volunteers…"

As he stepped toward my row, I caught his thought quite clearly: _Why even waste the paper on those two? _

"Which teachers are going?" Mike Newton asked as Mr. Varner handed him a sheet.

The math instructor smiled. "Coach Clapp and I will be the staff chaperones this year."

The students had mixed thoughts about that bit of information, but no one seemed to object too much. Mr. Varner gave the class a few moments to settle down, then he began the day's lesson.

I had to sit through forty-three minutes of hormone-driven fantasies about sneaking into rooms at night, finding secluded cabins in the woods, and the like. It seemed that no one was thinking much about calculus today.

So vivid were my classmates' daydreams that I had lost track of Alice's mind. However, as soon as class ended, she grabbed my arm excitedly. I watched Bella tuck the information sheet into her binder, undoubtedly to be thrown out later.

"Edward!" Alice peeped excitedly, "I know how to achieve the second outcome!"

"How's that?" I asked.

She reached for Bella's hand, drawing her toward us with a knowing grin. "We're all going on the senior trip!"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's words, spoken with absolute certainty, echoed through my mind: "_We're all going on the senior trip!"_

We didn't have the chance to discuss the matter further, however, until lunch, and then only for a few minutes before Angela and Ben made their way to our table.

Bella expressed her concern first. "Alice, are you sure? What if the sun comes out?"

"It won't," she replied confidently. "Actually, it's going to snow a little—late spring storm—see, I told you you'd need those gloves! And the skiing is going to be great. Ooh, Edward, we haven't skied in ages!"

"If you want to go skiing," I replied slightly snappishly, "I'll take you to Taos or Vail, where we can get a private slope." I had no desire to ski in slow-motion with a bunch of unskilled, bumbling kids.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, skiing isn't the point, anyway. Don't you see? This is what we need to do to drive away those indistinct concerns. A lot of them come from the fact that we don't participate, we don't join in. By keeping to ourselves, we pretty much ask for these kinds of things."

"And do I need to remind you the _reason_ we keep to ourselves?" I retorted.

"Edward," Bella interjected, laying her hand over mine, "what's going on? What concerns are you talking about?"

Alice leaned in to speak softly in her ear. "This morning I had a vision of some of the teachers starting to really question us, and then opening up an investigation into our pasts. It didn't end well for us. I mean, really, we just got back here. I don't want to have to leave again! At least not until I have to 'go away to college.'" She illustrated the destination with air quotes.

"So," Bella surmised, "you're saying that if you and Edward go on this trip you can avoid that outcome?"

"Yep! And it'll be fun, too!"

I shook my head. "Oh joy. Three days with a bunch of hormone-driven adolescents."

"Hey!" Bella protested mildly, "I'm one of them!" And then she blushed adorably when she realized exactly what she had said.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Present company excluded."

Angela and Ben were approaching our table now, trays in hand. "What're you guys talking about?" he asked. _Not the senior trip, I'll bet._

"The class trip!" Alice sang. "We can't wait!"

"You're going?" For one moment Angela was completely surprised when Bella nodded and gestured to all three of us. Then her thoughts immediately shifted to excitement and happiness. She hugged Bella. "Oh, that's wonderful! We'll all have so much fun together!"

Bella's face lit up, and in that instant I realized I could give her this one very human experience. And, with a bit of planning and a little help from my sister, I _might_ even enjoy it.

* * *

After school, Alice and I dropped Bella off at her house then drove home. I would return at 7:00 and stay until 9:30; these were the hours during which I was permitted to see her, part of her punishment for her last-minute trip to Italy. At least today she could use those hours to study for the calculus quiz; this was a difficult subject for her, but for some reason all my attempts to help ended up with the book on the floor and her in my arms…

Alice was eager to begin planning for the trip. Undoubtedly this would entail numerous shopping excursions and countless purchases, as did almost everything Alice undertook.

Esme was studying some fabric samples when we entered the house. She smiled at us. "How was school today?"

This question was a standard joke in our family. Our usual response was something along the lines of "same old, same old."

So Esme was a bit surprised when Alice replied, "We need you to sign a permission slip!"

"Permission for what?" she questioned, quickly reading the sheet Alice thrust at her.

"Class trip? To a ski lodge in the mountains? Alice, what's gotten into you?"

Alice quickly explained her rationale.

"And you're certain there won't be any weather issues?" Esme asked with lingering concern.

"Not for us. Some of the kids might not like the snow," Alice replied, her voice trailing off as her eyelids fluttered softly. "Oh," she murmured, a small frown marring her face.

Before we could inquire about her premonition, she darted off to the kitchen. She was back in a second, her expression more cheerful.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I had to check Carlisle's schedule," Alice responded.

To give our home a more human appearance, Esme had taken to displaying Carlisle's work schedule on the refrigerator door. Of course, within his flawless memory he always maintained precise knowledge of his agenda, but the posted schedule, along with the occasional stellar report card or A+ test, made the kitchen look a bit more lived-in.

I already knew what Alice was thinking, but Esme had no idea. "Why are you checking his schedule, dear?" she asked.

"Because he needs to come along on the trip as a chaperone," she replied. Her expression grew grim again. "Someone's going to get hurt—"

"Not Bella!" Esme cried. We were all aware of my girlfriend's aptitude for accidents.

"No," Alice replied slowly. "It's a boy…his leg's really hairy… but I can't see who right now. He's going to cut it pretty badly—again, I don't know how that'll happen, but it will—and if Carlisle isn't there, he's either going to bleed to death or lose the leg to infection. I don't know which one, but if Carlisle treats him, there won't be any complications, and he'll walk up on stage for graduation with only a slight limp."

"Well," Esme said, "you'll have to discuss this with Carlisle. But it does seem that he should go."

Alice nodded sagely, but her seriousness quickly faded as other thoughts filled her head. "We'll all need new jackets and ski pants and scarves, and I'll have to get some overnight stuff… "

She flitted out of the room in the blink of an eye, leaving Esme and me shaking our heads and smiling in fond exasperation.

* * *

After Alice shared her knowledge with Carlisle, he readily agreed to serve as a chaperone on the trip. One of the first things that flashed through his mind when he heard that we would be staying at a ski lodge was an image of Bella crumpled in the snow.

"That's not going to happen," I assured him. "I won't let it."

Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I'll come prepared, just in case."

* * *

I was back at Bella's house by 7:00. Charlie wasn't home yet, but Bella told me she had called him to ask about the trip.

"What did he say?" I asked, suddenly anxious that he might withhold his permission. She was still technically grounded… "Maybe you should call him back and tell him that Carlisle has agreed to come along as one of the chaperones."

Bella arched an eyebrow at me. "Really?" Then she flushed prettily. "Oh Edward! It's not because of me, is it? Honestly, I'm not planning to ski—"

I chuckled and kissed her nose. "No, Bella. Alice had a vision someone else getting hurt—a boy."

"Did she say who?"

"No, she couldn't tell. With luck, though, it'll be Tyler Crowley."

She punched my arm lightly, wincing a bit at the impact. I lifted her hand to kiss away the momentary flicker of pain. She couldn't help smiling at me.

"Charlie was actually glad to hear that I wanted to go," she told me. "He wants me to spend more time with my other friends, and he thinks this is a good opportunity for that."

"Wait… he knows that I'm going, too, right?"

She nodded. "His enthusiasm might have dropped just, um… half a notch when I mentioned that. But I think he's okay with it. I tried to mention Angela and Ben a bunch of times, too."

"Good idea."

She sighed as her gaze moved to the math book spread open on the coffee table. "But if I don't pass this quiz, I may be doomed to repeat my senior year."

I picked up the book. "Professor Cullen is here to assist you," I said.

She laughed. "Professor Cullen!" Then her eyes narrowed a bit as she considered something. "How many math degrees to you have?"

I waved a hand dismissively. "None in math per se. But I've taken basic calculus, advanced calculus, and differential equations at least ten times each."

"Differential equations? Ugh. I don't even know what that is!"

I wrapped my arms around her and bent to whisper in her ear. "Let me explain."

"A math lecture? Oh, Edward, you sure know how to romance a girl—"

I silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Details about the trip and accommodations trickled out during the next week, and general excitement grew. I had to admit that I was feeling eager, too. I would have three entire days with Bella, uninterrupted by monotonous classes or confining curfews. The downside was that the rest of the senior class would be around us, too, but I was sure there would be considerable leeway in activity choices, leaving Bella and me with ample time together.

A fellow student's father knew the owner of the ski lodge and had arranged to rent the entire place for the long weekend. It was shoulder season, which made the facilities affordable for the class's limited budget. A chilly winter and several spring storms meant that there was still sufficient snow on the slopes, so ski conditions would be good.

The lodge had plenty of space for our small class. Students would pair up to share rooms—girls with girls, boys with boys, of course, segregated by floors. There would be one adult chaperone on each floor, ostensibly to prevent late-night trysts. Virtually every couple in the senior class was hard at work plotting ways to sneak between floors and rooms. Bella and I were no exception, but our motives were somewhat less prurient.

Alice had immediately signed up Bella as her roommate. I was concerned at first about who I would choose. The thought of having to lie in a bed for seven hours pretending to sleep was fairly unappealing, but I supposed I could manage if I had to. Ben was probably the logical choice, since I knew him reasonably well, and he was one of the few boys who didn't have an overt dislike for me.

As it turned out, the perfect solution presented itself a few days before our departure. One of the parent volunteers had been called away due to a death in the family, leaving the group in need of one more chaperone. Alice had used her charms to convince Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp that Jasper should accompany the class. She reminded them that he was an alumnus, after all, and in college now, where he was an honor student. It just happened that he would be in town for the weekend, and coincidentally he was an excellent skier who was happy to assist any less experienced athletes.

"And he was a ski instructor in Alaska!" she had chirped, displaying several photos of her husband shepherding a group of young teens in various stages of endeavor. She was almost frighteningly good with Photo Shop…

So Jasper would accompany us on the excursion, and I would have my brother as a roommate for all intents and purposes. I fully expected that there would be clandestine room switches occurring nightly.

* * *

It was still dark when the Mercedes pulled up in front of Bella's house on the morning of the trip. Esme was driving with Carlisle in the front. Jasper, Alice and I were in the back, skis and poles poking between the seats. Our luggage was stuffed into the trunk. Naturally Alice had brought enough bags for a month-long trip.

I hopped out of the car and dashed up to the front door. Bella opened it, greeting me with a smile. I had just slipped out her window an hour earlier, but even sixty minutes apart felt like ages to us.

"Good morning," I greeted her, kissing her cheek. "Charlie." I nodded to Chief Swan, who stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Edward," he replied, narrowing his eyes at me. "Is your father in the car?"

"Yes. Esme is, too."

"I'll just go out and say hello. Do you need any help with your things, Bells?"

I was already reaching for the two small bags she had packed.

"No thanks, Dad," she replied. As he stalked past me, she caught his arm gently. "Thanks again for letting me go," she said softly.

"You two just behave yourselves," he warned, giving me his sternest look.

"Yes, sir," I said.

Charlie strode out to the curb. As Bella put on her jacket, I could hear her father grilling Carlisle about the chaperones' duties. I chuckled, knowing there would be no chaperoning of the Cullens.

Bella hugged her father before squeezing into the back seat. Alice had curled into Jasper's lap to provide some extra room.

"Have fun," Charlie said with an awkward wave. The last thing I saw was the warning glower he gave me as we drove away.

The sky was lightening as we arrived at the school. Alice assured us that there would be cloud cover all the way to the lodge, and she foresaw snow flurries on the mountain beginning this afternoon.

"We'll have to get in as much skiing as we can today," she said, "because I guess it wouldn't look quite right if we went out during a snow storm." She sighed dramatically. "Humans!"

Bella laughed lightly.

"Snow storm?" Carlisle repeated.

Alice shook her head. "Just a dusting, really. I think everyone will be able to ski again by Sunday."

Esme embraced each of us in turn. "Have a wonderful time!" she said.

Students were clustering around the bus, stowing bags and skis and chattering excitedly about the trip. Jasper and I gathered up most of the luggage and made our way over to the throng. Carlisle carried his medical bag and a larger pack with additional supplies. While Alice hadn't specifically foreseen any accidents aside from the leg injury, he felt it was best to be prepared for possible breaks and sprains.

Coach Clapp hurried over to him to shake his hand. "Dr. Cullen! Thanks again for joining us."

"My pleasure," Carlisle responded warmly. "And please, call me Carlisle."

"Did you bring your skis?" the coach inquired, glancing at his own paraphernalia propped up against the side of the bus.

"I did. I haven't been skiing in some time, so I'm looking forward to a few hours on the slopes." With polite deference, he added, "Unless you'll want me to supervise the students?"

"I think we can keep an eye on 'em wherever we are. Biggest priority's at night." His voice dropped, but I could hear it clearly. "Gonna have to watch out for kids sneaking between rooms. But really, Carlisle, just knowing you're available if anyone gets hurt is a big relief. I mean, I know basic first aid, CPR, how to treat sprains and stuff, but just in case…"

"I came prepared," Carlisle responded with a half smile, "just in case."

"Good man." Then the coach turned around and pulled his whistle from inside his jacket. The sharp tweet quieted the small crowd. "All right, time to go," he said. "Everyone on the bus!"

He had the chaperones board first. Carlisle sat toward the front, beside the other parent volunteer, Eric Yorkie's father. Jasper was unsure where he should sit, but Alice gestured toward the seat behind Carlisle then flitted down the aisle to claim the seat directly behind him. She saved the two seats across the aisle: one for Bella and me, the other for Angela and Ben. Mr. Varner settled himself across from Carlisle and Mr. Yorkie, while Coach Clapp slid into the driver's seat.

The bus rumbled out of the parking lot at 6:30 AM. Bella snuggled against me, leaning her head on my shoulder. She had been restless during the night, excited about the trip but somewhat anxious that a sudden break in the clouds would reveal more than sparkling snow drifts. I had assured her that Alice saw only a positive outcome for our attendance, but Bella still slept poorly. Now her eyes drifted closed, and I could hear her breathing slow. I was glad that she could rest for a while, and I felt perfectly content to sit quietly holding her in my arms.

As the bus wound its way up into the mountains, the narrow road twisted and turned. Bella stirred, frowning a bit.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked softly, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek.

"Nothing…"

I looked down at her, studying her face. "You're a little pale," I observed.

"I get kind of car sick on windy roads," she admitted.

"Do you want me to ask Carlisle if he has something for nausea?"

"No, I'll be fine." She nuzzled into my chest. "You feel so cool and nice; it's helping."

I stroked her cheek lightly, and she closed her eyes again. I glanced toward the back of the bus, noticing that Bella wasn't the only one affected by the drive; several other students appeared slightly green, and I could hear vague rumblings about queasiness in their minds. I returned my attention to Bella, hugging her gently.

Thoughts and voices mingled throughout the rest of the trip, but I ignored most of them. Alice and Jasper spoke quietly, both calm and happy. Carlisle and Mr. Yorkie discussed the Stock Market and then Eric's college options. He was possibly considering pre-med… Their conversation sounded entirely mundane and human. Granted, most of the female students had been momentarily agape as they passed Carlisle, but after those initial stares and heart flutters, no one seemed to pay us undue attention. It seemed that we were just part of the group. I permitted a small smile to creep across my lips. Perhaps this trip really would turn out to be a good thing for all of us.

* * *

The lodge was large and rustic but comfortable enough. The setting, high up on the mountain, was magnificent. Bella and I stood for a few moments to inhale the crisp, clean air before trooping into the lodge with everyone else.

Aside from a single caretaker, our group overran the place. There was some vague attempt to assign students to particular rooms, but in the end we were simply told that boys would occupy the second and fourth floors and girls the first and third floors. Everyone fanned out to claim accommodations and get settled.

"See you at lunch," I told Bella, hating to leave her for even a few minutes. Having her in my arms for nearly four hours had been a little bit of heaven, if such a thing could exist.

Alice dragged her away before I could say anything else. Jasper and I followed Carlisle up to the second floor. He had been given the largest room, which was toward the end of the hallway. Jasper and I chose the room across the hall and made a pretext of unpacking sweats and toiletries and setting them out in case any other students should pass by.

Soon the smell of unappetizing human food hit our noses. We both grimaced.

"Must be lunch time," Jasper said.

I nodded. "We should get downstairs."

The dining room held numerous round tables, most providing seating for six or eight. As usual, we sat with Angela and Ben. Jasper's presence seemed to elicit a slight nervousness in them initially, but he calmed them both easily.

Lunch consisted of a variety of sandwiches and two huge pots of soup. We all made our way to the buffet table, and my siblings and I dutifully selected sandwiches and ladled out soup—tomato all around. At least it didn't look quite as repulsive as the chicken noodle…

While the students ate, the caretaker and Coach Clapp provided information about the ski facilities and basic rules. Jasper, Alice, and I took advantage of the general shift in attention to the front of the room to slip most of our sandwiches into our pockets. We would dispose of them later. The soup presented more of a challenge. I leaned toward Bella and reached for her bowl.

"Trade you," I whispered.

She glanced down at her full bowl and mine. "Oh. I don't think it'll do much good. Sorry."

I noticed that she had taken only one or two small bites of her sandwich. "Are you still feeling nauseated?" I asked with concern. She had seemed much better during the final hour of the trip.

"No, I'm just excited to be here, to have all day and night with you," she replied, smiling.

"Well, you should still eat. I seem to recall something about this mountain air working up an appetite… in humans." I added the last bit in a whisper.

She had finished half of her sandwich and a few spoonfuls of soup by the time the coach finished speaking. Everyone was anxious to get outside, so the dining room emptied quickly. Alice took Bella's hand and whisked her off to their room with promises of weather-proof attire.

As Jasper and I were walking toward the staircase, we intercepted Carlisle. Coach Clapp had seen him, too, and hurried toward him.

"Carlisle!" he called. "You missed lunch, but I think there're still a few sandwiches left."

"I'm sorry. I needed to check on a couple of patients and was on the phone longer than I'd anticipated."

"Well, try to grab something. The kids are gonna be all over the place this afternoon. You're gonna need your strength!"

I had to suppress a smile at that comment. If only the man knew how much strength the good doctor possessed…

A few students were already heading for the slopes. The coach followed them out the door. Jasper ran up to get our unneeded jackets and gloves while I sauntered over to Carlisle.

"I suppose you should start chaperoning soon," I commented.

He chuckled. "Yes. Perhaps you'd be so kind as to inform me if anyone is planning anything that requires chaperoning."

"I'll keep my _ears_ open," I replied.

He smiled. "You know, I'm rather looking forward to skiing. It's been years since we've done that."

"Enjoy yourself."

"You aren't going to ski?"

I shook my head. "I just want to spend time with Bella, and skiing doesn't seem like something she should attempt."

"I believe there's a bunny slope here," he reminded me.

"But Carlisle, it's Bella!" I protested. "I don't even like the idea of her being around skis and poles—too many pointy things. I think I'm going to take her for a nice, quiet walk in a secluded area behind the lodge."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know I'm only a word away—on the off chance that you need me." He tried not to grin too knowingly.

I had to wait some time for Bella and Alice to return. Bella wore her old jacket, but a new, royal blue cashmere scarf was wrapped around her neck, and a matching cap was arranged jauntily on her head. She looked charming, and I made a mental note to thank Alice for her obvious efforts.

My sister, however, flitted out the door with Jasper, leaving Bella and me alone in the foyer. I took her hand and led her outside, mindful of any slick patches that might threaten her.

"So," I said, "I thought we'd take a walk through the woods."

"A walk? But this is a ski trip!"

"You said you didn't want to ski," I reminded her.

"Well, I've never attempted it before, but Angela and Alice were telling me how much fun it is, and I think I'd like to give it a try."

"Bella, I don't think that's a very good idea," I began to protest.

"Alice assured me that I'll be fine. She didn't see any broken bones in my immediate future. And besides, you'll be with me the entire time, and I know you won't let anything happen to me." She beamed up at me, knowing I couldn't resist her beautiful eyes and enthusiastic smile.

"Remind me to kill Alice later," I grumbled.

Bella just laughed and tugged me away.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out, I discovered that I wouldn't need to kill Alice after all. While no one would describe Bella as light on her feet, she managed to remain upright for the entire afternoon. Granted, this required my hands upon her a good portion of the time, but I suppose some of those touches weren't _strictly_ necessary for her safety…

She managed to make it down the bunny slope three times without falling. She was elated; this was probably the first time she had actually succeeded at something athletic. Most of the other students were more experienced skiers, so we had to area to ourselves much of the afternoon.

We watched as Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper flew down the advanced slopes, clearly enjoying themselves. There was a fine line between skill and superhuman capability, and all three kept to the proper side. I heard countless comments about their abilities, but no one questioned them. A few jealous thoughts flickered through students' minds, and Mr. Varner grumbled to himself that we had probably learned to ski in the Swiss Alps (actually, it was on the French side, in Chamonix…), but overall my family's performance and obvious enjoyment was seen as very human. A few students were even considering asking my siblings for tips.

Alice's weather forecast had been accurate. It was just after 5:00 when light snow began falling. The air had cooled considerably, too; the slopes would begin to freeze soon. I had just decided that it was time to go inside when I heard the yelp of pain nearby. Bella's hand was in mine, so I knew that she was safe. I spun around as the smell of blood assaulted me. I listened intently for a moment to identify the source, soon recognizing Eric Yorkie's internal voice. He was in one of the small kiosks, about twenty yards from us.

"Bella," I said quickly, "I think Eric's hurt."

She dug her poles into the snow and followed me as we made our way toward the kiosk. The odor was growing stronger by the second; venom trickled into my mouth. Suddenly I worried that Jasper had smelled it too… I sought his mind immediately, but before I found it Alice's thoughts thrust into my head.

_I saw it happen a few minutes ago. I've taken Jasper far enough away that he can't smell it. I don't know if Carlisle can hear me from here, though. You'll probably have to call him._

As soon as I saw the interior of the kiosk, I knew what had happened. Eric had slipped on a small patch of ice and fallen against a ski pole. The rod was still in his calf, and blood was pooling at his feet. Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton were crouched beside him, both pale and panicked.

"Carlisle!" I called. "We need you at the north kiosk now!"

The boys were so preoccupied with Eric that they didn't even process my words. I was out of my skis in an instant, darting toward them. Mike was gripping the pole, ready to pull it out.

"Don't!" I cried.

Mike and Tyler looked up at me. "Cullen! Go get your dad!"

"He's on the way," I replied shortly. "Don't do anything until he gets here."

"But we've gotta get this out," Tyler protested.

Tears streamed down Eric's face. "God, it hurts!"

"I know," I acknowledged, "but you need to wait for my father. It could have pierced an artery, and if you remove it now you won't be able to stop the bleeding." Almost as an afterthought, I added, "He's told me about that happening in the ER."

Carlisle arrived within a minute. He didn't even spare the pretense of panting, but I'm sure no one noticed. Calmly and efficiently he examined the injury, confirming that the pole should remain in place until he could apply a tourniquet and prepare suture supplies to close the artery.

_Edward, I may need your help with this. It looks like the pole has nicked the peroneal artery; there will be a considerable amount of blood. I'll have to work quickly… Will you be able to assist me?_

"Yes," I whispered. He glanced up at me gratefully then began directing the boys.

Tyler and Mike carefully lifted Eric while Carlisle held the pole steady and clamped a hand over the artery. They were just carrying the boy from the kiosk when Mr. Yorkie and Coach Clapp came sprinting up. My father maintained a cool exterior yet managed to exude confidence and compassion as he explained to the men what had happened and what he planned to do. He gave me instructions silently.

_Edward, please get both of my bags from my room and take them to the first aid station on the first floor. It's in the hallway where we spoke earlier today. _

"All right," I replied softly, slipping out behind them.

In the urgency of the situation, Bella had left my thoughts for a few minutes. As soon as I saw her, I realized my mistake. She was half-sprawled in the snow, her skin pasty and damp.

"Bella!" I was at her side in an instant.

"I'm okay. It was just the sight and smell of Eric's blood…" She took a slow, deep breath.

I saw no distortion in her limbs, so she didn't appear to be injured. My hands flew over her feet, freeing her from the skis. I helped her to stand on shaky legs. "I'm sorry," I said. "I should have realized you'd be affected by this."

She shook her head. "No, Edward, you were needed in there. I'm all right."

She still looked terrible, but her heart rate was fairly steady and she was breathing evenly. Angela and Ben were hurrying over to us.

"Carlisle needs my help," I said apologetically.

"Then go!" Bella waved a hand at me.

Still, I waited another few seconds until Angela was closer. "Can you help Bella inside?" I asked quickly. "She got a little light-headed from the blood."

"Blood?" Angela repeated. "What happened? Who's been hurt?" She was truly distressed.

"Eric," I replied. "But my father is with him; he'll be all right. I need to get inside, though, to get his things."

"I'll take care of her," Angela said, moving to wrap her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ben asked.

"Just stay with Bella," I replied, then I dashed away.

It was easy to slip through a side door and rush upstairs without being seen. I gathered Carlisle's bags and ran downstairs. I found the small first aid room easily and began preparing things. I turned on all the lights and quickly inspected the supplies on hand. There were bandages and splints, antiseptics and over-the-counter painkillers—basic items. It was good that Carlisle had come prepared.

I began unpacking his supplies, quickly finding tubing for a tourniquet, morphine and syringes, clamps, and a suture kit. I had just finished laying out the necessary materials when they brought Eric into the room.

Carlisle offered me a nod of acknowledgement, his eyes quickly scanning my preparations. He kept his hands in place as the boys gingerly set Eric on the narrow bed.

"Thank you," Carlisle told them. "You'll need to wait outside now."

"Dr. Cullen," Mr. Yorkie said, his voice nearly breaking, "what can I do?"

"Hold his hand," my father replied kindly.

"How can I help?" the coach inquired, a good deal of his usual bluster gone.

"We'll need to arrange transport to the nearest hospital," Carlisle responded. "Call Chief Swan; he'll know what to do. Edward, where is Bella?"

I listened for a few moments, easily identifying her soft voice. "She's in the lobby."

"She'll have a direct number for her father," he said.

"Right. I'm on it." Coach Clapp left immediately.

_Morphine, Edward. Then I will need you to cut away his trouser leg and apply the tourniquet._

I began to reach for the vial but stopped myself, taking a moment to ask, "Dad, what can I do?"

His gaze darted to me for an instant, grateful that I had remembered to articulate his thoughts. "The morphine, please," he requested.

I handed him the vial and a syringe. I had refrained from breathing for some time but drew a shallow breath when I realized that Mr. Yorkie was watching me. Carlisle quickly prepared and delivered the injection; Eric's features relaxed.

"Richard," Carlisle said evenly, his voice soft and soothing, "I'm going to remove the pole shortly. Edward will assist me. He's interested in pursuing medicine as a career and has already begun some informal study. He has also helped me in a similar situation before—during a family vacation when we came across an injured hiker."

Of course he would need to explain my medical knowledge and skills. It was a rare high school senior who knew how to apply a clamp to stop an arterial bleed…

Carlisle was looking up at me again. "Please cut away his clothing then apply the tourniquet," he requested.

I complied, working to keep my actions at a rapid human pace. Once the tourniquet was in place, Carlisle slowly released the pressure he had maintained. Blood flowed, but there was no sudden rush. Mr. Yorkie's attention was fixed on his son's face. He was murmuring soft words and stroking the boy's brow. He was only minimally aware of our actions. Still, Carlisle provided oral instructions to me as he exposed the artery and I applied the clamp.

_Block my hands from his view. _

I repositioned myself, then Carlisle's fingers flew as he removed the pole and sutured the artery and accompanying wound in less than a minute. Most of the bleeding stopped, and he slowly loosened the tourniquet, waiting to be certain the sutures would hold.

Responding to his verbal requests, I handed him the appropriate supplies to clean and bandage the wound. Within a few minutes it was done. Carlisle checked the boy's vitals, assuring Mr. Yorkie that he would recover fully.

Coach Clapp poked his head through the doorway. "How's it going?" he asked, quickly assessing the scene.

"Eric is going to be fine," Carlisle reported, standing to wash his hands at the small sink. "Were you able to reach Chief Swan?"

"Yeah. He's got it all arranged—just called back a minute ago." He gestured for my father to step out into the hallway.

I moved to the sink, hearing their words clearly despite the running water. A few smears of blood marred my skin, and once again I tasted venom. However, I had thought little about it while working with Carlisle. Perhaps I was becoming somewhat inured…

As I listened to the conversation in the hall, I discovered that Alice's predicted flurries were really a major snowstorm, and it was moving in quickly. There was a concern that the ambulance wouldn't be able to make it all the way up to the lodge before the storm created white-out conditions. So the plan was to drive Eric to the ranger station about fifteen miles down the road. The rescue team would meet him there then provide transportation to the hospital.

"I'll prepare him for transport," Carlisle said.

"Is he gonna be okay until the paramedics get to him?" the coach asked.

"I'm certain he will be, but of course I'll ride along."

"They're predicting a really bad storm, Doc. It looks like we could be stuck here for a couple of days, but the rangers feel it's safer to stay here than try to get all the kids back down the mountain. If you think the boy'll be all right 'til he gets down to the ranger station, you should probably stay here, just in case anyone else needs you."

"Are you certain? I'd only be gone an hour or so…"

"Maybe not. There's a chance we might not be able to make it back up here—Chief Swan says the storm's coming really fast. I've gotta drive the bus, and if we end up stuck down at the ranger station, that'd only leave Varner to watch the kids. I really think you should stay—unless there's any danger for Eric."

"There shouldn't be. However, we can maintain phone contact, just in case."

It was settled, then. As soon as Carlisle returned and assured me that my assistance was no long required, I left. I was anxious to see how Bella was doing, and I really needed to get some fresh air.

The lobby was crowded now; all of our classmates had returned from the slopes—with the exception of Alice. As I sought out Bella, I listened for my sister's thoughts.

…_going to take Eric down the mountain, and he'll be all right. Carlisle will have everything cleaned up in about ten minutes, so it should be safe for us to return in a little while. And we're going to be snowed in! How romantic!_

I spotted Bella sitting one on of the love seats with Angela. Bella still appeared pale, but there was a hint of color returning to her cheeks. She saw me at the same time, and her anxious expression revealed that the students had not been updated on Eric's current condition.

As I passed Mike, I paused to say, "Can you let everyone know that Eric's going to be fine? They're preparing to take him to the hospital now, but he'll be all right."

"Thanks, man."

I continued on as he made the announcement to the room. Bella and Angela were listening, of course. As soon as I reached Bella, Angela stepped aside and Ben pulled her into a hug. I embraced Bella, too.

"Will he really be all right?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Carlisle did an excellent job." I pulled back a little so that I could study her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, especially now that I know Eric will be okay." Her gaze swept the room. "I haven't see Alice in hours. Are she and Jasper all right?"

I nodded. "They'll be back in a while. They've been out in the woods. She got him away just before it happened."

A small shiver ran through her, and I noticed that her jeans were wet with melted snow. "You should change into dry clothes," I told her. "You're going to catch a chill."

I took her hand and led her up the stairs, walking her down the hallway to her room. I followed her inside, chuckling at the array of clothing overflowing from the small closet. Leave it to Alice to bring an entire wardrobe for a three-day trip.

Bella sat down on the bed then bent to remove her shoes. As she straightened, a little grimace crossed her face. "Ow."

"What's the matter?" I asked, immediately concerned that she had hurt herself when she fell near the kiosk. She had said she was fine, but Bella was never one to complain.

She rubbed a hand over her side. "I'm okay. I think I just twisted something a little."

"Let me see."

I knelt before her and grasped the hem of her sweater. I lifted it to reveal her smooth, milky skin, pushing it up to the edge of her bra. I could smell the blood flooding beneath her skin as she blushed. But she made no effort to stop me. Quickly yet carefully my gaze swept her torso. I didn't see any bruises or abrasions. Gently I felt along both sides of her ribcage, sorry that my cool touch raised goose bumps but knowing that I had to be certain she wasn't hurt.

"I don't think anything's broken," I reported, dropping my hands to the mattress on either side of her thighs.

"Of course not! I just pulled a muscle or something. It's fine now."

She shivered again, undoubtedly the combined effect of my cold hands and her damp jeans.

"Even so, I think dry clothes and some time in front of a fire are in order," I said, standing. "And I'm going to see if I can find some hot chocolate or tea. Meet me by the small fireplace near reception?"

She nodded, and I left her to change. As I passed one of the windows in the hall, I noticed that snow was falling fairly heavily. Students were filtering up the wide staircase, probably planning to change out of their wet clothing just as Bella was. I hoped it would be quiet downstairs now that the commotion had passed.

Once I reached the lobby, I inhaled deeply. The smell of blood had dissipated considerably; I caught the distinct odor of bleach wafting from the hallway off the first aid room.

Carlisle emerged from the shadowy corridor a moment later, carrying his bags. He smiled when he saw me. I reached him in a few quick strides.

"Thank you for your help," he said immediately. "I'm not sure I could have done it without you."

"I'm sure you could have, but I appreciate the sentiment."

His smile softened to a more affectionate expression. "You seemed to hold up well. Or was I misreading you?"

"No, I don't think so. There were a few minutes when I barely noticed the blood. I suppose I had other things on my mind."

He nodded. "That was how it began with me. Perhaps some day you'll put one of those medical degrees to use."

I laughed ruefully. "As what, Doogie Howser?"

He smiled a bit regretfully. "Well, at least I know that I'll have an able assistant if I ever need one again."

When the large entryway doors swung open, we both turned our heads to look. We hoped it would be Alice and Jasper, but instead Mr. Varner and a boy named Brandon walked in. A rush of cold, clean air swept through the foyer, clearing out the last remnants of the blood smell.

Mr. Varner waved to Carlisle, seeking his attention.

"You've been summoned," I said.

"So it seems."

"I'll see you later. Let me know when Eric gets to the ranger station."

"I will."

As I walked toward the dining room, I heard Mr. Varner telling Carlisle that all the students except Alice and Jasper (who was technically a chaperone, but Mr. Varner seemed to forget this momentarily) were inside now. We would be restricted to the lodge until the storm passed. The math teacher was concerned about the two missing Cullens. Carlisle assured him that they were checking to be sure everyone had come in and would return shortly, assuaging his returning suspicions for the time being.

"Shall I take the first and third floors?" my father asked. All students needed to be informed about the new regulation.

"Fine. We should talk before dinner. There are a couple of kids you're going to need to keep a close eye on."

"Of course. I'll meet you back here in thirty minutes."

I stopped listening as I sought a hot beverage for Bella. As it turned out, most humans seemed to want something warm once they returned from the slopes, and the caretaker had set out urns of coffee, hot cocoa, and hot water for tea. I filled a mug with chocolate then walked at a ridiculously languid pace back to the reception area to wait for Bella.

She appeared a few minutes later. She sank down onto the love seat beside me and reached for the mug. She took a sip and proclaimed, "Mmm, just what I needed. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We sat before the crackling fire for some time, Bella snuggled against my chest. When Alice and Jasper returned, my sister bounded over to us to inform us that Eric would arrive at the ranger station safely in a few minutes then would be transported down the mountain and to the hospital, outrunning the storm, but just barely.

"Coach Clapp is going to have to stay at the station until the storm clears," she continued. "The rangers won't let him drive back up here; the roads aren't safe this high up. The snow is really coming down now, and it's only going to get heavier during the night. We're going to be trapped here until Monday!"

"Really?" Bella questioned. "I've never been snowed in before."

Alice waggled her eyebrows toward Jasper. "It's very romantic!" she chirped.

Bella looked up at Jasper. He appeared rather somber, but his mood wasn't bleak enough to affect anyone else.

Concerned, Bella asked him, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," he replied, "I'm fine. Thank you." I could hear the sincerity in his tone.

Alice reached for his hand. "Come on, you can help me change for dinner!"

A smile crept over his face as she led him away.

"I think you should avoid your room for a while," I recommended.

Bella blushed. "Uh huh."

She had set aside her mug some time ago. I gestured toward it. "Do you want more cocoa?"

"No, that did the trick. So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, dinner's at seven, then I think there's a group sing-along at eight—"

She nudged me lightly. "Ha ha. You know what I mean!"

I cupped her cheek in my palm. "Mmm. That chocolate really warmed you up." For a moment I was completely distracted by the delicious warmth of her soft skin. "I'll tell Alice to go to Jasper, and I'll come to you. Your room is right above mine, so I can just climb up and she can climb down."

"Makes me sleepy just thinking about it." She cuddled into me again with a yawn.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Bella dozed for quite a while. I had to rouse her as students began coming downstairs for dinner. She grumbled drowsily for a moment and rubbed at her eyes. For just an instant, she appeared disoriented.

"Oh!" she said softly. "I was dreaming that I was making dinner for Charlie. I thought I was at home…" She smiled up at me rather goofily; it was utterly charming. "Silly."

I took her hand as I stood. "Come on. Humans need to eat."

"And you're going to have to sit through another meal pretending."

"I don't mind, as long as I can sit with you."

All of the established couples had become quite affectionate since arriving at the lodge, and a few new partnerships were forming tentatively. I could hear all sorts of mushy thoughts combined with fairly specific plans for nighttime activities. I wondered how much success Carlisle and Mr. Varner would have in keeping students to their own rooms. My father, of course, would hear every footstep and each whisper, but I smiled a little as I imagined him enforcing the no-fraternization policy.

We saw that Angela and Ben were already at a table. We joined them, and in a few minutes Alice and Jasper came downstairs to sit with us, too. I tried very hard to ignore the recent memories swirling through their minds… At least Jasper was exuding tranquility now, and we all felt relaxed and amiable. After a minute or so, Mr. Varner came over to tell Jasper that he should sit at the chaperones' table; they had some matters to discuss. My brother gave a mighty mental eye roll then got up to join Carlisle while the teacher remained standing to address the room.

Mr. Varner told us that Eric was safely at the hospital and was expected to recover fully and without any complications. Mike and Tyler shot to their feet to applaud, shouting, "Dr. Cullen! Dude! You rock!"

Carlisle, seated at Mr. Varner's small table, smiled humbly. Several of the girls were having rather explicit thoughts about him… I cleared my mind with effort.

Our math teacher reminded us again that we were to remain inside the lodge at all times, and told us that curfew was at midnight and that he expected us to behave like young ladies and gentlemen, remaining in our rooms until morning.

"Dr. Cullen, Jasper, and I will be monitoring the halls," he added, trying to sound stern and failing completely.

After we had all loaded up our plates from the buffet table, I settled beside Bella again. She had scooped up spaghetti and sauce, which looked slightly revolting. I had paid little attention to my "meal" and glanced down to see a couple of pieces of fried chicken and a roll on my plate. At least the chicken would be easy to tuck into a pocket.

After a few moments, I realized that Ben was staring at me. Quickly I listened to his thoughts, concerned that my eating habits were making him suspicious. But I heard only admiration in his mind.

"Edward," he said, leaning forward, "Tyler told me that you helped your dad with Eric. What'd you do, exactly?"

I recalled that this boy had a considerable interest in science. He appeared quite eager for my response. "Mostly I just handed him things. He had me cut away Eric's pants, too."

"And you had to apply the tourniquet, right?"

In the urgency of the situation, I hadn't realized that Tyler had remained outside the room, listening. But Ben's thoughts told me that Crowley had overhead everything. I nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Wow. That must've been fascinating, and it's really great that you helped."

"My father did all the work, really."

"Was there a bleeder when he pulled out the pole?" I saw images of dramatic geysers of fake blood flood his mind; he was clearly a fan of the medical drama.

"No, Carlisle kept the bleeding controlled."

Suddenly I was aware that Bella's heart was beating faster. Automatically I placed my hand over hers, finding her skin clammy. She was looking down, swallowing hard and trying to breathe steadily. The memory of Eric's blood had brought back her nausea.

"Bella?" I asked, "do you need to go up to your room?"

She shook her head, looking up with a wan smile. "No, I'll be all right. But maybe you could talk about something else for a little while?" She pushed her plate away.

"I'm sorry," Ben said. Angela was shaking her head at him. "I forgot, Bella. It's been a while since biology…"

"It's okay," she replied. "I'm ridiculous, and I know it."

"I'll get you some water," Alice volunteered, jumping up. "That'll make you feel better."

"Thanks," Bella said.

I slid my hand beneath her hair to rest my cold palm against the back of her neck. She gave me a small nod of gratitude. Alice returned with the water, and Bella seemed to feel better after she had a few sips. She didn't touch her food again, though.

As students finished eating, Jessica and Mike stood up. I recalled that they were both on the student council, serving in some capacity or other. He announced that a movie was planned after dinner. One of the lounges had a large-screen TV. Jessica rattled off the choices, and interested students voted on which film to watch tonight. Bella and I abstained, but Alice eagerly raised her hand twice. She was trying a little _too_ hard to fit in…

"Are you planning to watch a movie with these children?" I asked, speaking so quickly and softly that no one else heard.

_Sure, why not? I'll have Jasper come in, too, to keep an eye on everyone. Joining in will really be a good thing for all of us._

I shook my head very subtly to let her know that I had no plans to sit with a bunch of teenagers through a dull movie, unless Bella really wanted to. Since she hadn't voted, I surmised that she wasn't interested, either. She still looked a little pale, so I thought it best to take her back to her room after dinner.

She made no protests. Most of the students had decided to watch the movie, so it was quiet as we climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to her room. She sat down on the bed, stretching out her legs. She patted the mattress beside her.

I settled at her side, wrapping her in my arms. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Much better."

"So, we have the evening all to ourselves. What would you like to do?"

"I'm already doing it." She pulled my head down to kiss me.

We cuddled and kissed for some time. Finally Bella reached for the book on her nightstand; she had brought our English lit assignment—the little minx. We read _The Tempest_ together, taking turns with the lines. We had been reading for about twenty minutes when her voice became fainter, and she leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Bella?" I questioned. Her heart beat was quickening again.

"Sorry…" She lurched off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

As soon as I heard her vomit, I sped to her side. She was kneeling on the floor, her arms resting on the toilet seat. She flushed the contents quickly then coughed again.

"Sshh," I soothed, brushing the hair away from her damp face. "Have you been queasy all this time?"

She shook her head. "No, it just came back."

I reread the most recent lines from the play in my mind, but there had been nothing to evoke any memories of Eric's injury, at least not that I could tell. I rubbed my hand over her back, feeling her heart slowing gradually beneath my palm. It seemed the worst of it had passed. Still, I was concerned.

"Maybe I should call Carlisle," I suggested.

Bella sank back on her heels, and I gently wrapped an arm around her to pull her to my chest. "No, I'm all right now," she said.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I think something at dinner just didn't agree with me." Then, as an afterthought, she said, "Oh! I hope it isn't something that everyone ate."

I took a few seconds to listen to the various thoughts throughout the lodge. Aside from Lauren grumbling to herself about menstrual cramps, no one else was feeling ill.

"Everyone seems all right," I reported.

"That's good." She reached up to the sink for a glass, wincing a bit with the motion.

In an instant I had placed a filled glass in her hand. I watched her as she took one tentative sip to rinse her mouth. Then I lifted her into my arms and carried her back to the bed. She settled back against the pillows, keeping an arm around her middle.

"Stomach cramps?" I asked.

"No, not really. I'm just a little sore from—" She glanced at the bathroom. "That."

Carefully I sat down beside her, trying not to jostle the mattress. Some color was returning to her cheeks now, and when she picked up the book again, I knew she really was feeling better.

Still, I kept a close eye on her. By 11:00, she was quite sleepy, yawning and fighting to keep her eyes open.

"You should go to bed, Bella," I told her, taking the book from her and setting it aside.

She nodded in acquiescence, getting up slowly. She grabbed a roomy tee shirt from her open suitcase and shuffled into the bathroom. I waited while she completed her nightly routine, sans shower. She emerged a few minutes later and crawled into bed. I had pulled back the covers; I tucked them snugly around her.

"No shower tonight?" I asked.

"Mmm, no," she replied, her eyes already closing. "Too tired."

"Sleep well, love," I whispered, kissing her crown very lightly. She snuggled into me, slumber claiming her in an instant.

Alice returned about half an hour later, unsurprised to find me in the room.

_But you'd better get down to your room soon. The chaperones are going to come around to be sure everyone's where they're supposed to be._

"My floor's chaperone is Carlisle," I reminded her, speaking in a low whisper.

She shook her head. _Varner's checking all the floors. He doesn't seem to trust Jasper entirely… And if you aren't in your room, he's going to be suspicious again, and this will have all been for nothing! _ She swept her tiny hand across the room.

"Not for nothing," I said softly, glancing at the sleeping girl.

Alice smiled and shoved me toward the door. _Go! Varner will be back in his room by 12:13, I think? Then he should be asleep by 12:40. Leave your window unlocked, and I'll come down then. _

I nodded, leaving somewhat reluctantly but buoyed by the knowledge that I would return soon and spend another entire night with Bella in my arms.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Alice slipped through Jasper's and my window at 12:40, leaping into her husband's arms immediately.

"How's Bella doing?" I asked, pausing on the window sill.

"She's sleeping," Alice replied. "She seems fine."

"You're worried about her," Jasper said.

"She was nauseated again after dinner," I explained.

"I think she'll be all right," Alice said, taking a moment to glance ahead. "Hmm."

"What does that mean?" I asked. I had been watching her thoughts, too, of course, but I hadn't seen any tangible images.

"I'm not getting anything specific," Alice responded. "There are so many people packed in here; it's hard to hone in on just one. I keep seeing all sorts of things, but they're constantly shifting and changing." Visions of couplings, arguments, break-ups, make-ups, and even an unplanned pregnancy swirled through her head. Many decisions were in the air tonight. "Ugh!" Alice groaned. "So fickle! Why can't these humans just make up their minds?"

"Human nature," Jasper reminded her.

I climbed out the window, easily jumping up to Bella's small ledge. Snow swirled thickly, obscuring the trees below. I opened the window quickly to dart inside before cold air filled the room.

Bella lay on her side, facing the opposite wall. I moved to the bed with silent steps then gracefully lay down behind her. She shifted, murmuring a little, then quieted. I wanted to touch her—to run my finger over her silken cheek or kiss her fingertips—but I knew my skin was even colder than usual due to my brief exposure to the outside air. So I waited, feeling the warmth from the heating vent flow over me.

Bella made another noise, a little moan, and I wondered what she was dreaming. I pushed myself up onto my elbow so that I could see her face. Her eyes were motionless beneath her lids, and her lips were parted slightly. There was a little crease between her brows, as if she were frowning. A faint sheen of perspiration glistened upon her cheeks.

I rested my hand against the rosy skin. She was warm—warmer than usual. She had a fever.

"Bella," I said softly, rubbing my fingers gently over her cheek. "Bella, love, wake up."

She mumbled a muffled protest, but I encouraged her again and her eyes opened slowly. "Edward…you're here."

"Yes, of course. Why didn't you tell Alice that you're sick?"

"Sick?"

"You're running a fever," I told her. "It looks like your nausea wasn't just from Eric's injury."

"I don't know…" She seemed hesitant to admit that she was ill.

"Are you still nauseated?" My fingers had not ceased their soft strokes.

"I don't… think so." Her tone told me that something was not right.

"What is it?"

"My stomach's a little sore."

"You mean abdominal cramps?"

She shook her head. "No. It's just sort of sore, I think from that muscle I pulled. Throwing up probably didn't help any." She grimaced a little.

"Roll onto your back?" I requested.

She complied. I watched her face and listened carefully to her heartbeat as she moved. There did not appear to be any increase in discomfort. I pulled back the covers. "Show me where it hurts?"

Her hand hovered above her abdomen, then she moved it down and up slightly. "Just sort of… here."

"There's not a specific point?"

"No, not really."

"Do you have pain anywhere else? Your shoulder or back?" I questioned, quickly running through possibilities in my mind. I hadn't actually witnessed her fall this afternoon. Was it possible that she had managed to injure her spleen or liver?

"It's just my stomach," she answered, "and it's not that bad. I think it's probably just the flu or something."

"A minute ago you thought it was from your fall," I reminded her, my voice somewhat brusque with worry.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Maybe it's both," she said quietly.

I slipped my hand up under her shirt to check for any abdominal rigidity indicative of internal bleeding. She flinched at my cold touch, her gaze fixed on me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Her belly felt soft to me, but I only had the theoretical knowledge textbooks and lectures could provide. I knew that I was not qualified to make a definitive determination, but the lack of rigidity, as well as the constancy of her scent, told me that she was not bleeding into her abdominal cavity.

"Edward?" she questioned again.

I withdrew my hand from her warm skin. "I just wanted to check something."

"And?"

Even though she didn't appear to be injured, I remained concerned. "I think I should get Carlisle."

She wrapped her hot fingers around my wrist. "It's just the flu. You don't need to bother him."

"Bella, you're ill. At the very least, he can give you something for the fever and pain."

"It's not that bad. I wouldn't even have known if you hadn't woken me up."

"But we do know now, and we should do something about it."

A blush crept over her cheeks, and her expression told me that she was deeply embarrassed.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked. "What are you worried about?"

"It's just…" Tears glistened in her eyes. "I'm always _that girl_—the one who trips on her own feet in gym, and gets run down by Tyler's van, and faints in biology class—"

She was mortified that she would be remembered as the student who got sick during the class trip. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I don't think it's anything serious," I told her honestly. "Carlisle will probably have you feeling better by morning, and no one will be the wiser."

"Do you think so? What if someone sees him coming in here—"

"They won't. You know that's easy for us."

"I really don't feel that bad," she tried to protest again.

"And let's keep it that way." I stood and moved to the door. "I promise no one will know about this."

She wiped a hand across her eyes as I slipped silently out the door.

I alerted Carlisle that I was coming as soon as I stepped onto the landing on the second floor. He opened his door noiselessly to wait for me. As I passed my own room, I heard Alice and Jasper's whispered words and restrained caresses. At least they were making an effort to keep their activities private tonight.

I stepped into the room, and my father closed the door behind us.

"Edward, what's wrong?" he asked immediately, easily reading the distress in my expression.

"Bella is ill," I told him.

"Symptoms?"

"Nausea—but it's difficult to judge onset. She was slightly queasy on the bus, but she told me it was motion sickness. Then she became faint when she saw Eric's wound, and she experienced nausea again during dinner when Ben asked me some fairly graphic questions about the injury. She vomited about three hours ago, but just the one time."

"So the nausea appears to have abated."

"It does. However, now she has a low-grade fever. She also has some epigastric pain—diffuse at this point. It may have begun this afternoon, though. She thought she'd pulled a muscle, but now I think it might have been the first sign of this."

Carlisle nodded. "Possibly. Is there any chance that she was injured while skiing? You said she became faint. Could she have fallen?"

"Yes, she did, actually. But she was standing at the time, and she didn't fall far. I checked her abdomen, but I didn't feel any rigidity. I didn't smell any additional blood flow, either."

"All right. Most likely it's just a case of gastroenteritis, but it's good that you've brought this to my attention. If we've got a virus on our hands, we'll need to be prepared. We're all going to be stuck here for a while." _I should have brought more saline. We could be looking at a dozen or more cases of dehydration…_

He reached for his bag and followed me out the door. Softly, I added, "Bella would prefer that we exercise discretion," as I let my eyes flick down the hallway and back.

He understood, and we ascended the stairs without a sound. Bella lay on her side again. She had pulled the blankets up around her shoulders. Carlisle switched on one of the smaller lights, and she blinked uncomfortably at the sudden brightness.

"Bella, dear," he said, setting his bag on the nightstand and sitting beside her on the bed, "Edward tells me you're not feeling well." _Respiration 18, heart rate 96 –within normal limits._

"I'm sorry he bothered you."

"It's no bother. Besides, it's not as though I was sleeping." He smiled wryly.

She sighed. "I think he's making too big a deal over it."

"Perhaps. But you know it's only because he cares so much for you."

She really couldn't argue with that. She rolled onto her back; she had been facing away from him before. "I know." Her gaze met mine, and I smiled in both apology and approbation.

"How many times have you vomited?" he asked.

"Just once."

"Have you had any diarrhea or other irregularities?"

Her cheeks grew a bit pinker. "No."

Carlisle rested the back of his hand against her neck. "You do have a fever," he confirmed, "but it's not terribly high—just enough to leave you feeling a little uncomfortable." He pulled a digital thermometer from his bag.

Bella opened her mouth obediently but appeared rather self-conscious as we waited for the device to register. I sat down near her shoulder, resting my hand lightly over the top of her head. Carlisle removed the thermometer and glanced at the read-out.

_Ninety-nine point nine._ "Only a bit above normal," he told her.

She nodded. "I'm just a little warm."

"Can you tell me when the nausea began?" he asked.

"After dinner. While we were sitting here reading."

"But you felt a little sick on the bus, didn't you?" he confirmed.

Bella glanced up at me with a vaguely accusatory look. "That was just from the twisty roads. I get car sick sometimes."

He nodded. "So once we arrived here, you felt better?"

"Yes, fine."

"Until Eric was injured," he continued. "Edward mentioned that you felt faint."

I received an even sharper look this time. "I thought you knew that blood bothers me."

His lips twitched upward in an ironic smile. "I am aware of that, yes. So you feel that the instances of nausea prior to this evening were situational. I'm inclined to agree with you, although it's possible that the illness exacerbated it."

"Maybe," she admitted tentatively.

"How has your appetite been?" he questioned.

Her brow furrowed a bit as she thought about this. "All right, I guess. I probably shouldn't have chosen spaghetti with tomato sauce for dinner, though. Too red!"

Carlisle chuckled. However, my infallible memory spurred me to say, "She ate hardly anything at lunch, and I'm not sure she even touched her dinner."

My father nodded as he folded down the blankets. "You've had some abdominal discomfort. Can you describe it?"

"It's just sort of an ache—nothing really bad."

"Show me where?"

Again her hand moved in an indistinct elliptical pattern over her stomach. Carlisle slid up her shirt. "My hand is going to feel cool. Sorry," he apologized.

"I know," she replied, resigned to endure his examination. She caught my gaze again, and I responded by stroking her hair softly.

I watched Carlisle's hand probe gently over Bella's abdomen. _No rigidity or guarding, no rebound tenderness. I don't see any indicators of injury, Edward. Bowel sounds are normal. This looks like gastroenteritis… _And then his thoughts became somewhat murkier; he seemed to be blocking them from me. He was running through all of the possibilities—there were dozens, in fact—but he didn't want me to panic, as his initial diagnosis was by far the most probable one.

Bella was visibly relieved when he lowered her shirt and tucked the blankets around her again. She hated the attention his examination required, and fond as she was of my father, I knew she bore a general aversion to the medical profession.

_Edward, please attend carefully to any indicators that other students may be ill, and notify me immediately if you hear anything._

I nodded in response. He offered Bella a reassuring smile and a gentle caress on the cheek. "It looks like a mild stomach flu," he told her. "So I want you to rest and keep warm. This will need to run its course, and there's not much we can do except to be sure you're as comfortable as possible. You'll need to stay hydrated. Try to drink water every few hours, but not too much at a time. In the morning I'll see about getting you some juice or herbal tea. And if you begin feeling worse or have any additional symptoms, call me right away. I'll check on you again in a few hours."

"Thanks, Carlisle," Bella acknowledged, her innate warmth overriding her dislike of the situation.

"You're welcome. Have some water, then try to go back to sleep. Remember, I'm just a moment away."

He and I both stood. I filled a glass in the bathroom while he gathered his bag. I had planned to follow Carlisle out so that I could speak with him. I needed his reassurance that Bella really was in no danger. However, he was already at the door when I returned with the water.

"Edward will take good care of you," he said with a knowing smile.

Bella reached for my hand. "I know."

_I'm aware of your lingering concerns, son, but in all honesty I'm more worried about the other students and having a potential outbreak on our hands. Keep an eye on her, and let me know if there are any changes. _

With those final thoughts, he left. I gave Bella the glass and watched as she drank a few sips. She passed it back to me without speaking.

"I know you're not pleased that I brought Carlisle," I said, "but he was right when he told you why I did it."

"I know," she replied.

One look at her face told me that she'd forgiven me completely. I turned off the light then settled beside her, wrapping her blanket-clad body in my arms. "Go to sleep, love. You'll feel better in the morning."

I hoped sincerely that my words would prove true.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Throughout the night I listened to my classmates' thoughts and watched their dreams. The entire experience was quite unpleasant and tedious. Around 3:00, Mike Newton rolled from his bed to vomit violently. Alarmed, I paid greater attention, finally relaxing when I realized that he and some other boys had brought a bottle of tequila and consumed most of it after the movie. Adolescent idiots. If any of them choked on their own vomit, I was sorely tempted to ignore it…

Bella slept fitfully. I could feel her temperature increase incrementally as the night wore on. Her heartbeat and respiration were always at the forefront of my mind; I monitored them constantly, aware that changes could indicate additional discomfort or nausea. However, they remained fairly stable.

I woke her once just after 4:00 so that she could drink some more water. She swallowed dutifully, still groggy and feverish. Cradling her head, I eased her back down among the pillows and pulled the covers snugly around her. She slipped back into slumber soon.

As dawn approached, I noted little change in the light. The snow must be falling very heavily. All of the students, save Alice, were still sleeping, but Mr. Varner had set his alarm, intent on prowling the halls in search of any stealthy early-morning room switching.

Carlisle, in fact, had silently walked the corridors twice during the night, using his keen senses to check for any indicators of illness. He had caught the distinct odor of vomit as he had passed Mike's room, momentarily concerned. Then he had identified the equally revolting smell of tequila and realized what had caused the boy's stomach ailment. Still, he had remained outside the door for some time, listening until he was certain that Mike was in no danger. Aside from this incident, nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

Carlisle did not intervene when he found two rooms in which couples were sleeping. The subtle tang of male and female hormones lingered in the hallways, clear evidence of the night's activities. My father simply shook his head and hoped that the participants had been safe. I almost chuckled aloud when I realized he had packed a good supply of condoms and planned to distribute them discreetly to those students who might need them. He was a pragmatist, after all.

Alice and Jasper had enjoyed each other thoroughly throughout the night, the need for quiet leading to tender, slow love-making. I made a point to ignore their thoughts. However, when Alice sought my mind, I listened.

_I'm coming back up now,_ she informed me. _Varner's going to come by in about six minutes, and it's not clear if he's decided to knock or not. You'd better be in here, just in case. _

I had already moved to the window, but I waited until her head popped up behind the glass to open it. I didn't want to let in any more cold air than absolutely necessary. Alice hopped through the aperture, looking cheerful and energetic. However, the instant her eyes flicked to Bella, her expression changed.

"She's sick?" she asked, clearly surprised by the turn of events.

I nodded. "Carlisle thinks it's the stomach flu. She's been nauseated and feverish."

She shook her head. "I didn't see this. I mean, there were jumbled images, but I thought mostly it was Eric..."

I saw a flash of Carlisle with bloody hands, but that was all. "After Eric was hurt, though, what did you see?"

"Nothing concrete. There's just too much going on—too many last-second things being changed and then decided and then changed again. It's really overwhelming. But if I'd known Bella was sick, I would have tried harder last night."

Bombarded by innumerable fragments of potential events that refused to coalesce, Alice had been distracted and uneasy initially. Jasper had kept her calm throughout the night, helping her to distance her mind from the onslaught of premonitions.

"I understand, Alice. But what do you see now?"

She shut her eyes, concentrating for a few seconds. "Nothing specific."

She was right. I caught an image of Bella lying in bed, flushed; of Carlisle and me sitting beside her; of heavy snow against the panes. But all of those things were expected.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," she said, but the slight hesitation in her voice told me that something was still concerning her. Neither one of us could see it, though.

"You'd better get back to your room," she advised. "You can come back in an hour or so… less if Carlisle comes with you. He'll want to check on Bella in… about twenty minutes."

"Keep an eye on her," I requested unnecessarily.

"You know I will." She opened the window then quickly shut it as I slipped outside into the silent white storm.

Jasper was distressed to hear about Bella's illness; my emotions magnified his own. However, after a few minutes he managed to persuade me that Alice would have seen any serious issues if they were looming. I think it was his unique talent that convinced me to believe him.

Carlisle knew that I was back in the room. Soon he came across the hall to knock softly on the door. Now that students might be awake, we all had to be careful to behave as humanly as possible.

It was a fortunate coincidence that Mr. Varner happened to pass by just as I opened the door.

"You're all up early," he commented, peering inside the room with little subtly. He did not miss the black bag in my father's grip, either. "Did someone else get hurt?" he asked.

"No," Carlisle replied, "but Bella's not feeling well."

"When did this happen?" the teacher queried. "She was at dinner last night…"

"She experienced some nausea later. I went up to have a look at her around 1:00."

"Is she all right?"

My father nodded. "I believe so. It looks like a gastrointestinal virus that should run its course in a day or two. But we'll need to keep an eye on the other students, on the off chance that it could be contagious. There's no need to tell them about this, though; we don't want anyone to worry. That alone has been known to cause symptoms."

"Right. Of course. You'll keep me informed?"

"I will," Carlisle responded.

Mr. Varner motioned toward my brother. "Jasper, since you're up, why don't you come with me. I'm checking the halls to be sure everyone's where they're supposed to be."

"Yes, sir," Jasper replied politely. _If he only knew…_he chortled to himself.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Carlisle asked me, "How is she doing? You didn't call me."

"Her fever is a little higher—about half a degree, I think. But I didn't see any indications of major increases in discomfort. She had some water and kept it down, too."

We kept our pace maddeningly slow as we climbed the stairs and walked toward Bella's room. Alice opened the door before we could knock. Immediately I noticed that Bella's bed was empty.

Keeping her voice too low for human ears, Alice said, "She got up about seven minutes ago and said she had to go to the bathroom. She's been in there all this time. I was just about to ask her if she's all right."

We all stepped inside, each listening to the rhythm of Bella's heart and whisper of her lungs. We heard the whoosh of water as she flushed the toilet, then more water as she turned on the tap for several seconds. When she opened the door, she blinked at us in surprise, then her cheeks flushed a deeper pink.

"I just had to…" her voice trailed off. She took a step toward the bed, her expression tightening as she wrapped her arm around her middle.

Carlisle was at her side in an instant, taking her elbow and helping her back to the bed. She sank down gratefully. He leaned in to ask her a question. Naturally, Alice and I could hear perfectly clearly, but we pretended that we couldn't.

Blushing again, Bella replied quietly, "No. I felt like I had to go, but then I couldn't. I mean, I peed, but that's all. I couldn't…"

He nodded sympathetically. "Aside from that, how are you feeling?" He checked her temperature with his hand then reached into his bag for the thermometer.

"About the same?"

I did not like the questioning tone in her voice. Carlisle appeared unruffled, though, smiling kindly as he slipped the thermometer into her mouth. _She seems to be in more pain. Clearly, walking caused her discomfort, and it hasn't faded much._

I nodded at him. I had noticed it too, of course, and now we could all hear the telltale increase in her heart rate. Carlisle was adding these new symptoms to the others, yet again I sensed him making an effort to shield his thoughts from me. I gave him a questioning look, but he turned his attention to the thermometer. I could see the readout; her temperature was now 100.4 degrees.

_That's not too bad, is it? _Alice was asking me. She was still disturbed and disappointed in herself that she hadn't seen this coming. Her continued efforts to determine precisely what would happen next had also failed. She was growing both frustrated and worried.

I shook my head in response to her silent query.

"The pain has gotten worse, hasn't it?" Carlisle asked Bella. His inflection was only vaguely interrogative; we all knew the answer already.

Bella bit at her lower lip as she nodded hesitantly. "Yes, but just a little."

Carlisle took her hand between his, rubbing his thumb over her warm skin. "Bella, dear," he said gently, "I know you're not one to complain, and I respect that. Believe me, there are times when I wish more patients shared your stoicism. However, sometimes it's all right to be completely honest. Sometimes it's necessary."

With an apologetic glance at me, Bella said, "The ache feels a little deeper now, if that makes any sense."

"It does," my father said. "Is it still in the same place?"

"Now it's sort of around here." She rested her fingertips below the right side of her ribcage.

Carlisle's hand moved over the area, pressing gently at various points. Bella flinched twice. He spent a few moments examining the lower portion of her abdomen, too. Again she winced when he increased the pressure slightly. _There's some guarding now, and bowel sounds are noticeably diminished…_

She was exhaled in relief when he withdrew his hand and pulled the blankets over her once again. "All finished," he told her.

She gave a wan smile to acknowledge her thanks.

I darted to the bed so that I could take her hand. Her fingers curled weakly around mine. I bent to kiss her forehead then ran my fingertips softly over her cheeks. I looked up at Carlisle beseechingly.

_I'm not sure, Edward. There are a number of possibilities, but gastroenteritis looks less likely now. At this point, we're just going to have to wait and see._

"Wait for what?" I asked; to Bella's ears, it sounded like just a murmur of wind.

His eyes met mine for an instant. _The next few hours may be telling. _

This response did nothing but frustrate me. I looked to Alice, but she shook her head, her own frustration obvious. Her small hands were clenched into tight fists at her sides. Carlisle remained calm, however.

"Alice," he said mildly, "I think Bella would find a cool cloth for her forehead comforting."

My sister always liked having something to do, even if it was a very simple task. She dashed into the bathroom to soak a washcloth.

"What can I do?" I asked softly, my question directed toward both my father and Bella.

"Just stay here with me," she said.

Carlisle nodded and offered me a small, mirthless smile. "Yes, son." _Please monitor her temperature closely, and call me immediately if there are any changes, particularly any increase in pain. _

He stood, leaving his bag on the nightstand. He didn't plan to stay away for long. "I'll be back soon," he said.

His thoughts told me that he was going to try to get more information about the weather. However, he was purposefully concealing the reason from me. This concerned me considerably. I wanted nothing more than to run after him and demand that he tell me the truth, but Bella's grip on my hand tightened fractionally, and I knew where I needed to be.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

I suppose, in retrospect, I knew what would happen next. But some part of my mind resisted acknowledgment, so I did not consciously put all the facts together until they were staring me in the face.

Bella's fever remained fairly constant for the next two hours. Alice and I stayed with her, of course, and Jasper came in twice to ease some of her discomfort. Carlisle checked in every half hour or so, but his thoughts were still veiled.

It was just after 8:30 when Bella said she needed to use the bathroom again. Alice helped her out of bed and escorted her into the small room; I knew Bella was more comfortable accepting my sister's assistance than mine with these matters.

Alice and I attempted some idle chatter, hoping that Bella would believe that we couldn't hear her. Finally, after nearly ten minutes, the flush of the toilet told us that she was finished. We both knew she hadn't actually done anything…

When she cried out softly, we were both on our feet instantly. Alice flung open the door. Bella was standing near the sink, partially doubled over. She had a hand pressed over her right hip. Her face was pinched and pale.

"Love? What is it?" I asked, already knowing the answer. If my heart were able to beat, it would have been thudding.

"Hurts," she said through gritted teeth.

Carefully I lifted her into my arms and carried her back to the bed. Alice had already gone to get Carlisle. I kept Bella's hot hand in mine and murmured soft words to her while we waited for my father and sister to return.

As soon as he stepped into the room, Carlisle asked Alice to get Jasper. I understood that his unique skills might be needed. She dashed away with a single, wide-eyed look at Bella.

Carlisle rested his palm over Bella's forehead, probably more to soothe her than to assess her temperature. "I need to check your belly again," he told her.

"Carlisle, it hurts now—it really hurts." Her frank admission frightened me nearly as much as her pain.

He offered her a sympathetic smile. "I know, sweetheart. Let me have a look…"

I stroked her brow softly as he exposed her abdomen once again. Before touching her, he instructed gently, "Take a deep breath."

She complied, and immediately her lips compressed in pain. She exhaled slowly, gripping the fingers I had slid into her hand.

"Bella," he said softly, his voice as compassionate as I had ever heard it, "this is going to be uncomfortable for a few minutes, and I am truly sorry. But I need to determine exactly what's going on."

She understood and gave him a nod of consent. I kept one hand in hers and the other against her cheek. Carlisle lowered his hand slowly, and I watched, unsurprised, as Bella's muscles tensed even before he touched her. _Involuntary guarding, just as I suspected._ He rested his hand over her belly, keeping it in place for a few moments until she relaxed a little. He increased the pressure then released it. Bella gasped. _Rebound tenderness._

"You're doing well," he said kindly.

Tears were glistening in her eyes. She nodded in acknowledgment, and we both waited for the next test. Carlisle placed his hand on the lower left side of her abdomen, pressing down. Bella was clearly relieved when this elicited no pain. However, I had to keep from clutching at her hand as I waited for him to release the pressure. The instant he did, she gasped again, her hand flying to her right side. _Rovsing's sign._ He was articulating each diagnostic point for my benefit, I realized.

"I'm going to help you to move your leg," he said, gently sliding her knee up until her hip was at a 90 degree angle. He took her right ankle in his hand then moved her knee to the right, away from her body. I knew that this maneuver stretched the obturator internus muscle that lay directly over the cecum. Bella's squeak of pain was one more sign of confirmation.

With the deepest apology written on his face, Carlisle slowly lowered her leg and positioned his hand over her right side. "I'm almost finished," he told her.

"Okay," she whispered, waiting apprehensively for whatever would come next.

I had stopped breathing, and my own muscles were rigid. Seeing Bella in pain was agonizing, and knowing the cause left a knot of fear in my stomach. However, my fingers continued to stroke her cheek gently, and I kept a supportive expression on my face.

Carlisle felt gently over the lower right quadrant of her abdomen. Bella almost relaxed as his hand moved toward her navel then back near her hipbone. However, when he pressed at the spot between the two markers, she gasped again. _Tenderness at McBurney's point._ This was the final piece of evidence he required. My father and I both knew what the diagnosis was. My Bella was presenting a textbook case…

"That's all, Bella," he told her, pulling down her shirt carefully. He would do everything possible to avoid hurting her again. She had begun to shiver a little, and her heart was racing now. He placed the blankets over her then set a hand softly upon her shoulder.

Alice and Jasper had returned several minutes ago, but they had remained in the hallway, permitting Bella some privacy.

"Give us a few moments," Carlisle said to them, speaking too rapidly for Bella to hear. "Jasper, please do what you can to help her with her discomfort."

He waited quietly, smiling down at her reassuringly as her pulse slowed.

_She needs to know,_ he told me.

I nodded slowly, well aware that he was correct but hating the thought of causing her additional distress.

I heard Alice's quick intake of breath in the hallway just before Carlisle began to speak.

"Bella," he said, taking her other hand, "you have appendicitis."

She inhaled sharply, wincing at the pain this caused. "Appendicitis?" she repeated.

"Yes. Do you understand what that is?"

"I think so." Her lovely brow wrinkled deeply. "It means my appendix is inflamed. And it means… I'll have to have surgery?"

"That is the standard treatment," he replied calmly.

"So I'm going to have to leave, to go to the hospital," she reasoned, her voice heavy with disappointment.

Carlisle nodded. "The appendix needs to be removed."

She sighed. "Leave it to me to get appendicitis on the senior class trip. See." She looked up at me with a sardonic little smile. "I told you I'm always _that _girl."

I tried to smile in return, but I think it looked more like a grimace.

"So how soon will we have to leave?" she asked.

"I'm going to check the weather conditions again," Carlisle replied. "We'll have to wait until the storm clears."

Bella nodded. "Okay." It was probably mostly Jasper's influence, but she did not appear particularly concerned.

Carlisle stood. "So, for the moment I want you to rest as quietly as possible. I'll be back in a little while."

This time I would not permit my father to get away without discussing the situation frankly with me. I kissed Bella's forehead quickly then got to my feet. "I'll be right back," I told her.

Carlisle and I hurried out into the hallway, where Jasper and Alice were waiting anxiously. I shut the door and took a moment to listen to the thoughts of the students in the nearby rooms. All but one were still asleep, and the girl who had awakened was in the shower. No one would interrupt our conversation or notice the rustle of words as we spoke at a pace and volume barely discernible to human ears.

"There's pain at McBurney's point," I said immediately.

Carlisle nodded.

''What does that mean?" Alice asked.

Our father replied, "It means that the appendicitis has progressed quickly and is approaching a dangerous stage. If the appendix perforates, we risk peritonitis, which would be a serious concern in this situation."

"Are you certain that it's appendicitis?" Jasper questioned. "Aren't there several other conditions with similar symptoms?"

My brother had not attended medical school, but he had read textbooks over my shoulder more than once. As a vampire, his memory was flawless. So maybe, just maybe, he was right…

"'The great imitator,'" I recalled, clinging desperately to a single shred of hope. "That's what appendicitis is sometimes called. And all of those symptoms could be caused by other issues, things you haven't examined her for—"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, Edward. I'm certain about this." _In the last fifty years, I haven't been mistaken once in a diagnosis of appendicitis. Statistically, twenty percent of patients sent to surgery for an appendectomy don't have appendicitis. One hundred percent of patients I've diagnosed have…_

There was absolutely no arrogance in his thoughts. He was stating a fact, unequivocally and emotionlessly. I had to acknowledge that his highly enhanced senses would allow him to note extremely subtle cues that no other physician could…

"So she'll need surgery," I relented. "Within the next few hours."

"She will," Carlisle confirmed.

Alice shook her head. "All the visions I had earlier showed that the storm won't let up until tomorrow afternoon."

"That doesn't matter," I replied. "We can take her down the mountain—"

"The bus is at the ranger station," Jasper reminded me.

"We don't need the bus!" I snapped. "I can have her at the hospital in minutes!"

"Edward," Carlisle said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "you need to consider that course of action very carefully."

I glared at him. What other course of action was there? Bella needed surgery, and I had the capacity to transport her to a hospital much faster and more safely than any vehicle could.

"The temperature outside is twenty-six degrees," he informed me. "There would be a risk of hypothermia. Even with layers of clothing and blankets, there would be a possibility of her becoming dangerously chilled, particularly if anything went wrong on the journey."

"What the hell could go wrong?" I retorted. "It's not as if I'd stumble or get lost. And you'll be with me anyway, won't you?"

Carlisle nodded slowly. "Yes, of course."

"Then there's no decision to be made," I said. "We know what we need to do."

"There is one other thing that we must consider," our father said gravely.

Alice lifted a trembling hand to her temple as Jasper wrapped his arms around her. For a moment I was confused, then I heard Carlisle's thoughts clearly.

_Something has been interfering with Alice's visions. She attributed it to the situation—to all of the fluctuations among the minds contained in this small space. However, she has never had that trouble before. We must contemplate the possibility that something _else_ is suppressing her abilities…_

"Wolves are here?" I spat.

"I don't know," Carlisle replied truthfully. "But that would explain Alice's difficulties."

"And if they are," Jasper said, struggling to remain calm for Bella's sake, "that means something brought them. Victoria could be out there…"

Alice was rubbing at her temples, her small features twisted in pain. "I can't see," she murmured miserably. "Maybe…I just don't know!"

"I'll find out," Jasper said, his eyes darkening instantly.

"You can't leave Bella—" I began.

"Neither can you," he replied. "I have to do this. For all of us."

He kissed the top of Alice's head then dashed away.

"Be careful," she whispered after him.

Carlisle had moved to support her; she leaned gratefully into him. He stroked her hair softly.

"What now?" she asked.

He shook his head somberly. "There's nothing we can do for the moment but try to keep Bella comfortable and wait."

* * *

_Those of you who guessed that Bella had appendicitis were right! I send you a congratulatory handshake-or a hug if you prefer- from Carlisle. _ :)

_The next chapter should be up tomorrow!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Without Jasper's calming presence, Bella's anxiety and discomfort increased substantially. She was pallid and sweating when we returned to the room, her breaths coming quickly.

Immediately I sat beside her and took her hand. "Sshh, love, it's going to be all right." I rested my other hand against her cheek.

She swallowed. "It hurts, Edward," she whispered. This admission revealed a great deal to me about the extent of her pain.

"I know," I acknowledged, looking to Carlisle questioningly.

_Her pain is an important indicator about the condition of the appendix. If I suppress it, we'll lose that…_He was very concerned that the vestigial organ would rupture. Most likely, the pain would lessen after this event—until the peritonitis began to set in.

Alice brought another cool cloth from the bathroom and placed it over Bella's forehead. However, her eyes moved to the window frequently, her thoughts torn between her friend and her husband.

"Edward," Carlisle said after a few minutes of silence, "can you hear anything?"

As students began to wake, their thoughts bombarded me. It was difficult to sort through all of them, but with concentration I found Jasper's mind. He was angry and repulsed, and he was staring directly into the eyes of a massive russet wolf.

"Jacob!" I hissed under my breath.

Suddenly we heard a tap at the window. Jasper's head popped up. "Come down," he said.

_I can't spend any time up here; I don't want to upset Bella,_ he told me.

Bella's eyes were closed, so she didn't see my brother or notice our lips moving as we quickly and quietly discussed the situation.

"Jacob's out there," I confirmed.

Alice was already at the door; she was anxious to see Jasper to be certain he was all right. Carlisle crossed the room in an instant and placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"You should stay here," he said.

"No, I have to be with Jasper—" she began.

"Alice," Carlisle interjected, his voice firm yet kind, "someone needs to remain with Bella. I'll speak with Jacob and find out why he's here. If possible, I'll get him away, and once I do, we'll need you to tell us what you see."

"Edward should stay with her," she said.

I shook my head. "No. If Victoria is out there, I need to know; I need to protect Bella."

Reluctantly, Alice moved back to the bed to sit at Bella's side. Bella opened her eyes when I got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'll be back soon, love," I replied, trying very hard to keep my voice calm when inside I was seething.

Carlisle and I slipped out into the hallway without further discussion. We hurried to his room then dropped to the snow-covered ground from his window. Even through the heavy snow, I could smell the cur's foul stench.

We intercepted Jasper and Jacob near the ski runs. Jasper was almost snarling; Jacob's teeth were bared, too.

_Blood suckers,_ the wolf was thinking, but most of his words were obscured by his raging desire to tear all three of us limb from limb.

Carlisle's clenched hand was the only sign that he was struggling to maintain his own control. "Jacob," he said evenly, "please phase back to your human form so that I can speak with you."

_Why? So you three can drain me dry?_

"He thinks we're going to attack him," I growled.

"You have my promise that we won't," Carlisle said to Jacob. "I've always kept my word before; I've never breached the treaty. You can trust me."

Jacob snarled then backed up into the trees. We could barely see him through the swirling snow. A few seconds later he stepped forward on two human legs. I hadn't realized that Carlisle had grabbed a blanket from his room until he held it out to Jacob.

Jacob snatched it from his hand, wrapping it around his waist. Snow was melting against his skin but clung to his dark hair.

"Are you alone?" Carlisle asked.

I was fairly certain that he was; I couldn't hear any other wolves' thoughts. Jacob confirmed this with an obstinate nod.

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asked bluntly.

"For protection," Jacob said, an angry edge to his voice.

"Whose?" my father queried.

"Bella's, mostly, but anyone in there could need my help if one of you leeches decides you want a _snack_." He glowered at Jasper.

"So you came here on your own. You weren't following any scents or leads?" Carlisle confirmed.

"No. When Charlie told my dad that Bella was up here with all of _you_," he addressed us as if the pronoun were the vilest of invectives, "I knew I had to come and keep her safe."

"So you've been prowling around out here since when?" I snapped.

"Since last night. I came up as soon as I heard."

"You need to leave," Carlisle said frankly.

"No. No way," Jacob rejoined irately. "As long as you're here, I'll be here—"

"Your presence is endangering Bella," Carlisle interjected bluntly. "She's ill, and with you here Alice can't see what is going to happen."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at my father. "Ill? What did you do to her?" He glared at me accusingly.

A low growl shook in my chest.

"No one has done anything to her," Carlisle said. "She has appendicitis."

"Appendicitis?" Jacob's shoulders slumped. "Shit, that's bad. Is she…gonna be okay?"

"I will do everything I can to ensure that she is," Carlisle replied. "But I need Alice to provide information so that I can make the best decision. She can't use her abilities while you're here. If you care about Bella, please, Jacob, leave."

"But what if she needs me for something?" he asked.

"She won't," I pronounced succinctly.

Jacob replied with a dark scowl. However, I could tell that Carlisle's words were affecting him; he was already wondering how much distance he would need from Alice in order to stop blocking her.

"I'm not leaving the mountain," he said stubbornly. "I'll go as far as I have to—but only that far."

"I think a mile or so will be sufficient," Carlisle said. "But it's very important that you don't return here until we tell you that it's safe." He took a step toward Jasper and placed a firm hand upon his arm. "Jasper will keep you informed about Bella's condition and our actions."

Jasper visibly stiffened, his mouth twisting into a snarl again. _Damned rancid dog. If it were anyone else but Bella…_ He would comply, but he would not be happy about it.

Neither would I; the last thing I wanted was Jacob skulking around. However, Bella's safety was my only real concern. And Carlisle had raised a serious issue when he'd wondered about Victoria's presence. She was still out there somewhere, and if there was even a remote chance that she would come here, I was willing to permit anything to keep her away from Bella. Jacob would provide protection and, therefore, peace of mind.

"Head due south," Carlisle suggested, "and wait there. I'll send Jasper when we have any more information."

"Yeah, all right," Jacob agreed sulkily. He tossed the blanket at Carlisle and leapt into the trees, landing on his paws then loping away.

Jasper continued to radiate contempt and disgust, leaving Carlisle and me on edge, too.

"Son," Carlisle said to Jasper, working to calm himself, "let it go. Bella and Alice need you now."

Jasper drew a slow breath then exhaled. "All right."

We all felt less tense, although our concern for Bella remained. Even my brother's considerable talents couldn't remove that feeling from any of us.

We climbed back up into Carlisle's window then emerged into the hallway after making sure no snow clung to us. A couple of students were just leaving their rooms. We nodded politely to them and waited until they had passed us. Then we walked upstairs as fast as we dared.

"I saw a thermal blanket in the first aid room," I said. "If we dress Bella as warmly as possible, then wrap her in several blankets and put that on the outside, she should remain warm enough to avoid hypothermia."

Carlisle nodded. "Jacob may be able to help her after all. His body temperature is always high—even in his other form." He glanced around quickly, even though we were speaking faster than human ears could comprehend. "If he accompanies us, he can provide heat if needed."

I had to admit that it was a good idea, much as I hated the thought of that fetid canine sprinting along beside me. As we neared Bella's room, I listened for Alice's thoughts. She was getting several clear pictures, but none were what I had hoped to see.

I opened the door. "Alice? What is it?"

"You've made a decision," she said, shaking her head. "But it's not going to turn out the way you want."

"The dog," Jasper hissed.

Bella's eyes opened at the sound. She had been dozing. "What's going on?" she asked softly.

Immediately I moved to take her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, checking her pulse and temperature.

"About the same," she replied. "But you all look terrible." Her eyes widened. "Is it really that bad? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No, Bella," I reassured her quickly. "You have appendicitis, and we're going to take you to the hospital soon. Nothing has changed."

Alice was shaking her head over Carlisle's shoulder. _We have to talk, _she entreated. _Now._

"We have a few more logistics to discuss," I told Bella, kissing her warm, damp forehead. "We'll be right outside."

I walked around the bed, motioning for Carlisle to follow. Jasper had his arm around Alice; they were already at the door. We stepped out into the corridor again, this time moving to the end of the hallway. In the dim light, we were barely visible to anyone who might glance our way.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked Alice.

She sighed. "If you take Bella down the mountain like you're planning, she'll be fine. But we'll have to move, probably out of the country. It will be very bad for us. Carlisle, you won't be able to practice medicine again for a very long time." Before anyone could question this, she continued, "Carrying Bella thirty miles through a snowstorm on foot—and arriving at the hospital in something like half an hour after you left here—will raise serious questions and major suspicions. Varner will tell Charlie, and he'll end up opening an investigation. He'll talk to Billy Black… Charlie will find out everything eventually, and we'll have to leave and get as far away as possible. It's going to be a witch hunt, literally. Our names and faces will be all over the news everywhere. I think…" She paused to press her fingers over her forehead. "We may have to go to Volterra."

"Bella?" I questioned, trying to see into my sister's mind.

"It's not clear, but it'll change her life forever. If she comes with us, it will be very bad for her. The Volturi—I don't know. It will just be really bad. Or we may leave her again, and she'll be miserable… and she might not recover from it."

"I will never leave her again," I averred.

Alice shrugged defeatedly. "You may have to. You may not have any other choice."

"So what other options do we have here?" Jasper asked. "What will happen if we wait for the storm to end?"

Alice closed her eyes as she considered this. "Bella's appendix is going to burst… late this afternoon. But she'll definitely be here when it does. As soon as the storm is over, Charlie will send a helicopter to evacuate her, but she's going to be really, really sick by then…"

"Are there any other options?" I asked anxiously.

Alice's eyes moved to Carlisle, and their gazes met for a brief yet intense second. She nodded. "Yes," she said. "There is one other possibility, and I see it turning out fairly well."

"What?" I questioned.

Calmly, Alice replied, "Carlisle removes her appendix here."

"Here?" I repeated, dumbstruck by the thought. "That's insane, Alice!"

Jasper's glare told me that he did not appreciate my indifference toward his wife's past, but this was not the time to worry about sensitivity.

He seemed to forgive my affront quickly as he commented, "A hundred years ago, it wouldn't have been. Army surgeons removed soldier's limbs and cut bullets from their guts twenty yards away from the battlefield."

"They didn't have a choice," I retorted. "But we do."

"Alice," Carlisle said, "are you absolutely certain about the outcome if we take Bella to the hospital?"

She nodded without hesitation. "Yes."

"It's not set in stone," I protested. "Things change all the time. You know that, Alice!"

"I do. But just think about this, Edward. Even if I hadn't seen what I did, you have to realize that getting Bella through a snowstorm and to the hospital in a fraction of the time it would take to drive is going to raise questions. It's going to make people think, and they'll realize other things about us that are strange. They'll remember all those little details that their human minds usually just ignore." She shook her head. "It can't turn out well for us."

"All I care about is Bella!" I cried.

"Edward?" The soft voice drew all of our eyes to the hallway. Bella was leaning heavily against the open door to her room. "What… what are you all doing?" She was pale and shaky, her small hand clutching at the door frame.

My legs flew down the corridor as soon she began to fall. I caught her before she hit the floor. Somewhere down the hall another door opened. I heard the quick footsteps of my family as they approached.

"Edward!" Jasper hissed. "Be careful!"

"No one saw," Alice confirmed. "This time."

I carried Bella back to bed and settled her against the pillows. She curled onto her side, her legs bent in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure and pain she was feeling.

"You shouldn't be up, love," I reprimanded gently.

"I wanted to know what you were talking about," she replied. "It was about me, wasn't it?"

"I told you, we just need to make plans," I began.

"No," she said, "it's more than that. I can see it in your faces. Tell me what's going on."

"She deserves to know," Alice said.

I shot my sister a warning look.

"I agree," said Jasper, trying to calm me. It had little effect; I was reflecting apprehension and anger back at him.

"Please," Bella appealed, grasping my hand weakly. "You're scaring me."

Carlisle's eyes moved from Bella's frightened face to Alice, then back to me. He sat down on the bed and took Bella's other hand. "Yes, Edward, she should be involved in this decision."

"What decision?" Bella asked. "I don't understand…" Pain flickered across her features, and she shifted her leg a bit.

Alice and Jasper sat down on the floor beside the bed so that she could see their faces easily. I kept her hand in mine but sat behind her; my expression would undoubtedly frighten her even more.

"Bella," Alice began, her lilting voice now subdued, "since the snow's not going to let up for another forty-eight hours, Edward and Carlisle were planning to take you to the hospital by carrying you down the mountain."

Bella nodded. "I guess I realized they'd have to do that."

"But if they do," Alice continued gravely, "it's going to raise serious questions and eventually lead to our exposure. We'll all have to leave."

Bella gasped, wincing at the pain her sudden inhalation caused. Carlisle rubbed her hand softly. "Easy, Bella," he murmured.

"We don't want to do that," Alice said, "obviously. But I don't see any other way for that course of action to turn out."

"So we have to wait here until the storm ends?" Bella asked softly.

Alice nodded.

"I don't know that much about appendicitis," Bella said hoarsely, "but isn't it more dangerous the longer you wait? It's really bad if it bursts, isn't it?"

Jasper was working hard to quell her building alarm.

Carlisle cupped her cheek in his hand. "We're going to try to avoid that if possible."

Bella looked pointedly at Alice. "How long do I have?"

My sister reached for her friend's hand, wrapping her fingers gently around it. "Your appendix will rupture this afternoon…"

Bella gave another little gasp, and I sent Alice a pleading look.

"But that doesn't have to happen," Alice added, brightening a bit. "Carlisle can remove your appendix here."

Bella's eyes lifted to my father's face. He appeared calm on the surface, but I could see the underlying tension. He smiled at her.

"It's a fairly simple procedure," he said. "In fact, it's one I've performed hundreds of times, and in far less ideal circumstances."

His mind flashed through earlier times. _Mrs. Larsen, in that tiny clapboard house, with only kerosene lanterns for light…Timothy Peters, Mankato General, 1889—bare hands, poor sterilization, and no antibiotics… _I knew he was trying to convince both himself and me that he could do this successfully.

"You have?" Bella asked.

"Yes," he replied honestly. "We have ample light and warmth here, and I brought quite a few supplies—everything I'd need." He thought of the items he'd added to his bag after the experience in Phoenix, glad that he'd thought to include a basic set of surgical tools.

"Good thing you came prepared," she said quietly. "Figures you'd end up having to use all of it on me."

Alice and Jasper smiled a little, but my countenance remained stony. There was nothing funny about this…

"Bella," I said, "you still have a choice. We can get you to the hospital quickly and easily, and once we're there, I'm sure we can come up with a plausible explanation. Alice's vision may still change."

"I don't see how," Bella replied a bit hoarsely. "Someone would put it together—maybe even Charlie."

Alice nodded. "Yes, he would."

Bella gripped my hand weakly. "If you had to leave again, I'd come with you."

"If we have to go," Alice said, "it's going to be bad for every one of us. This won't stop in Forks or even in Washington. It's going to be much, much bigger than that."

Bella looked up at Carlisle. "All right," she said. "Do it."

"Bella," he replied, "are you sure? We'll do whatever we must to ensure your safety."

"Tell me honestly," she rasped. "Can you do it here and keep me safe—" She drew a shaky breath. "Keep all of us safe?"

He hesitated for only a millisecond, just enough for me to notice. "Yes."

"Then it's decided," she said, sinking down a little into her pillows. The discussion had exhausted her. "Just tell me what to do."

"You won't need to do anything," Carlisle assured her. "Just rest and try to relax."

He glanced at Jasper, silently asking for some help.

Jasper, however, was reaching for Alice, trying to dissipate the new wave of anxiety he felt suddenly rushing from her. Her eyes were large in her ashen face. She'd seen something else; this decision, too, would end in disaster.

Together she and I watched her vision in horror. Jasper was stalking through the hallway outside the first aid room. His eyes were very dark, and his lips were drawn back to expose his teeth. When he reached the closed door, he growled and ripped it off its hinges then lunged for Bella's pale, bloodied body on the bed…


	10. Chapter 10

My gaze shot to Jasper. I almost felt relief to see his golden eyes and calm demeanor, such a contrast from the beast in Alice's vision. "That doesn't have to happen," I said quickly. "He can wait out in the woods."

Immediately Alice had an image of Mr. Varner in her mind. He was pacing the hallway outside the first aid station, where she sat with her hands over her face. He was frowning in confusion as his suspicions grew. And then she saw him talking to Coach Clapp.

"Alice was waiting all alone out there while her father performed the surgery," Varner said to the coach. "She was worried—we all were—and I couldn't figure out why Jasper wasn't with her. Those two are always so tight. Something just felt wrong to me, so I went to Jasper's room then searched the entire lodge. He wasn't there—he wasn't anywhere in the building. All I can figure is that he went outside, but why the hell would he go out in a raging snowstorm? When I saw him again several hours later, he acted like nothing happened—said he'd been at the lodge the entire time, but I know he wasn't." He shook his head. "Those Cullen kids are always disappearing at the oddest times. Something's not right with them…"

Her premonition flashed forward to the two teachers huddled over files in the school office, murmuring about inconsistencies in records, then calling the school we had listed in Alaska… Again Alice saw our family hastily packing our things and leaving Forks.

She blinked and gave her head a hard shake. Jasper looked from her to me, catching the disappointment in my eyes.

"You've seen something about me," he said with sudden comprehension, struggling to suppress his feelings before they affected Bella. "I can't be here."

"No," Alice said, taking his hand, "you can't. But if you aren't, that's going to raise questions, too."

"Not necessarily," Carlisle said. "Perhaps we can find a reason for your absence. If you were ill, you'd need to remain in your room."

Alice shook her head. "Too much of a coincidence. First Bella, then Jasper… We're not talking about a contagious disease here."

"It's too bad he's not clumsy like me," Bella mused softly. "That staircase is pretty steep…" She and Alice shared a look, recalling the story my sister had concocted to explain Bella's injuries after James' attack. Somehow everyone had believed it.

Abruptly Alice grinned. "That's it!" she exclaimed, her natural optimism returning. Her fingers fluttered over her eyes. "Yes, I don't see any problems with that. Well, except for one." She turned to her husband, her smile fading. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm afraid it won't be very nice for you."

Jasper nodded in understanding. "If it keeps us all safe, it doesn't matter."

Alice hopped to her feet. "All right, then. We have a lot to do…"

* * *

Bella didn't want to worry her father, but Carlisle felt it best that Charlie be told about the situation. Alice saw no problems with this; indeed, it appeared the right thing to do.

The two fathers spoke for a few minutes, Carlisle remaining calm as Charlie grew increasingly anxious.

"Charlie," Carlisle said reasonably yet confidently, "we can't risk the appendix rupturing while we're snowed in here. That would be far more dangerous than performing an appendectomy."

"What if she needs blood?" the chief asked, his tenth or eleventh question of the sort.

"I can arrange a transfusion," Carlisle replied easily. "I've already identified compatible donors, and they've agreed to help if needed."

Mr. Varner had been informed about the situation and during breakfast had spoken with the students to determine who might be able to provide blood for Bella. As it turned out, both Angela and Tyler were compatible, and both readily agreed to serve as donors. Tyler actually hoped his blood would be needed; he thought he could finally atone for the accident in the parking lot. I didn't waste my energy on feeling angry with him for his puerile and selfish thoughts.

This was not the first time I had felt thankful to Mr. Banner for making his students do blood typing in his biology class last year. That day had brought Bella and me closer together, and now it could possibly save her life.

By the same token, while none of us had ever seen anything positive about Bella's injuries in Phoenix, we now realized that without the incident Carlisle would be left guessing about several important things. Because of that terrible day, he now knew her blood type and how her body responded to various medications. Additionally, from a precautionary abdominal ultrasound she'd had, he recalled that her appendix was in the retrocaecal position, rather than the less usual extraperitoneal. In this one instance, my wonderful, unique Bella proved to be a perfectly typical human.

Carlisle assured Charlie that he had performed numerous appendectomies, which was quite an understatement. Indeed, my father had an advantage over many younger surgeons. He had been performing the procedure for over one hundred years, and he had done far more appendectomies employing conventional surgical techniques than using the more modern laproscopic procedures. This experience would serve him well.

After promising Charlie that he would notify him immediately once the surgery was finished, Carlisle passed the phone to Bella. She remained curled on her side. Her pain had not increased substantially, but she was far from comfortable.

"Hi Dad," she said, addressing him with the most affectionate term. "I'm okay. I know Carlisle's going to take good care of me."

I tried not to listen for the next minute or two; Bella deserved a little privacy. I stepped over toward the small writing desk where Carlisle was setting out a few things.

"I'm going to start her on IV antibiotics," he told me, gesturing toward the bag. "Then I'll get everything set up downstairs."

He had decided to use the small first aid station again. It was slightly better equipped to serve as a surgical suite than one of the bedrooms.

"I want to stay up here with her as long as I can," I said, "unless you really need me to help you prepare."

"No, I can handle it." _But I will need you during the surgery. An extra pair of hands will go a long way toward avoiding complications. You're the only one with the knowledge to help me. Will you be able to do that?_

"For Bella, I can do anything."

He nodded and clasped my shoulder gently, conveying his confidence in me. Bella had just shut off the phone. Her expression was wistful. I moved back to the bed and took the phone from her.

"Are you all right, love?"

"Yes. I'm just worried about Charlie. He's really upset about this. And he's going to call Renee—and she's going to freak out completely." Her respiration rate was increasing.

"Sshh," I soothed. "They'll both be fine."

She blinked as tears filled her eyes. "But they're going to be so scared. I just…" She sniffed, and I stroked along the hot trail staining her cheek. "I just wish I didn't have to put them through this."

"It's not your fault," I told her gently. "It's just bad luck."

"I seem to have an awful lot of that."

I kissed away her tears. I couldn't think of any response to that.

She looked up at me, her fingers tracing lightly over my cheek. "Except for you," she murmured.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Meeting you. That was the luckiest thing that's ever happened to me."

I kissed her dry lips softly. "Me, too."

Carlisle had given us our moment, but now he sought my attention. _I need to start the IV now._

I nodded toward him, and he came to Bella's side as I shifted to sit near her head. She glanced at the bag he held then at the IV port in his other hand. Her eyes widened, and her heart sped up. Unfortunately, she knew from experience what he was going to do. I held her right hand as he deftly inserted the port into her left. When she flinched, I caught the perfume of her blood. My throat tingled warmly. I stopped breathing until Carlisle had wiped away the tiny crimson stain with pungent alcohol.

He glanced up at me with mild concern. _Are you all right?_

"Yes," I whispered. I had no other choice. Soon Bella's blood would flow freely, enveloping me, drawing me in, testing my restraint, and ultimately the strength of my love for her.

* * *

I hated to leave Bella's side for even one moment, but it turned out that Alice could not carry out her part of the plan for Jasper. I suppose at some level I understood that; I could barely tolerate the thought of Carlisle inserting a needle into Bella's hand, knowing that she had felt a spark of pain. Even so, the minutes spent away from her would be agonizing.

Alice took my place on the bed, running gentle, cool fingers over Bella's cheeks and brow. I promised to return soon then hurried to Jasper's and my room.

My brother was standing at the window, but the moment I entered the room he sat down on the bed, stretching out his legs.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded. _Just make it fast._

"Left or right?"

He shrugged. _It doesn't matter, does it? _

I took his right foot in my hand and pushed away the fabric of his jeans and sock to expose the ankle. I probed along his marble flesh to identify precisely where the end of the tibia met the talus. I glanced up at Jasper once.

"Thank you," I said, simply yet sincerely.

He nodded. He kept the words from his mind, but I knew he was thinking that this was the least he owed Bella. This was a small form of expiation for him. He was glad that I was the one to complete the task, too; he believed he deserved this from me.

"No," I said softly, "you don't. But I appreciate the thought."

Taking a breath to calm himself, he nodded once. "Now."

I hesitated for only an instant, then I gripped his foot with one hand and his ankle with the other and snapped the tibia quickly. He hissed in pain as the bone broke in two, one end protruding beneath his skin.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. I had taken no pleasure in his pain.

His jaw was clamped tightly. He leaned over to view the damage, grimacing at the ugly protuberance.

"Does it look convincing?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Very."

After readjusting his jeans and sock, I slid my arm around his shoulder and helped him to stand. The pain was already fading as his body began to repair itself. However, I had displaced the bone sufficiently that it would remain in its current position until reset manually. Jasper tested the foot, finding that he could walk on it with only a slight limp. Still, I kept my arm around him until we reached the door. We listened to be certain there would be a few students to serve as witnesses.

Then I handed him the stack of folded blankets Alice had prepared. He walked out into the hallway and headed for the staircase. I followed closely behind him, but we diverged as he began to descend and I climbed up.

After he had taken three steps, I said, "Oh Jasper, ask Dad if he'll next extra towels."

He turned to look up at me over the pile of blankets as his left foot hovered for a second above the next step. Then he let himself fall with a shout, the blankets flying out of his arms as he tumbled down the stairs.

"Jasper!" I cried, pretending to watch in shock for a few moments. When he had landed in a tumbled heap beneath the last stair, I stumbled down to him.

Jessica and Lauren stood with several other girls in the lobby, gasping in surprise. They had seen the "accident" quite clearly. I fell to my knees at Jasper's side, allowing my hands to hover over him. Then I looked up, permitting my gaze to find the girls.

"Get my father!" I shouted, pointing toward the first aid station.

Lauren ran off while the others remained where they were. "Is he all right?" Jessica asked, taking a few steps to get closer.

Jasper kept his eyes closed but began to move a little, offering a feeble moan.

"Stay still," I said. "Dad's coming."

My brother's eyelids fluttered, and then he looked up at me. "My foot…" he muttered.

Carlisle arrived then, a convincingly panicked expression on his face. "Jasper! My God, what happened?"

"He tripped, I think," I stammered. "He was carrying the blankets…" I let my voice trail off. "He was on the landing…"

Jasper squirmed a bit.

"No, son, don't try to move," Carlisle cautioned. He pulled a penlight from his pocket and flashed it into each of Jasper's eyes. _Lack of pupil response,_ he thought to himself with a silent chuckle, _perfectly normal._ Then he ran his hands over my brother's skull and neck.

"Can you move your fingers?" he asked.

Jasper wiggled first his right then his left fingers slightly.

"Now your toes," Carlisle said.

Jasper's left foot shifted a bit, but the right remained still. "Oh God, my foot," he groaned, curling in to grasp the limb. Over the years, we had all become quite competent thespians by necessity.

"Take it easy," Carlisle soothed, almost believing Jasper's moans.

I placed a comforting hand on Jasper's shoulder as our father inspected the injured ankle. He glanced up at me once. _You almost did too good a job, Edward. This must have been painful…_

Jessica was hovering over Carlisle's shoulder, and now Mr. Varner was approaching. Someone had alerted him to the small disaster.

"Carlisle!" he called. "Is he all right?"

"I don't know yet," Carlisle replied somewhat tersely. His fingers moved over the ankle, now exposed with the removal of the shoe and sock. "It's broken," he reported.

"Shit, that looks bad," one of the girls said. _God, I can see the bone. Gross._

I scanned the other thoughts in the area. Everyone was fully convinced that Jasper had fallen and was hurt.

Carlisle spent a minute or two checking Jasper's other limbs, back, and ribcage then said it was safe to move him. "Edward, help me get him up to your room."

"What can I do?" Mr. Varner asked.

"Bring some ice," Carlisle replied. He and I carefully lifted Jasper, placing his arms over our shoulders. Our movements felt excruciatingly slow to me, but that was all part of the act.

Finally we reached the room. Students were gathered at the bottom of the stairs now, and a few who had been in their own rooms had come out to stand on the landing, but all gave us space as we passed. We set Jasper on the bed, keeping the door open for the moment.

Carlisle made a pretext of assessing Jasper more carefully for head injury, increasing the volume of his voice as Mr. Varner approached. The teacher entered with a large bowl of ice.

"Is this enough?" he asked.

Carlisle glanced up. "Yes. Thank you."

"What else can I do? Do you want me to call your wife?"

_Dear Lord, Esme has no idea what's going on here. What would she think if she were told that Jasper was injured? _"No," Carlisle replied. "I don't want to worry her."

"Is there anything else you need? A splint?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. There are several braces downstairs. Edward knows where they are."

"I'll get it," I responded, moving to the door. "Do you want your bag, too?"

He gave another nod. "He'll need something for the pain." He had to suppress a smile as he envisioned a needle snapping off the moment it touched Jasper's skin.

I slipped outside and hurried—in human terms, at least—down the stairs and to the small aid station. Carlisle had begun preparing the room for the surgery. I saw two portable oxygen canisters, syringes, vials, suture supplies, and bandages in waiting. Transfusion equipment was set out along the counter, too. _This_ was real. Bella would be in here soon, lying on this bed as my father cut open her body… I closed my eyes against the image of her crimson blood, slick and sweet as its scent burned through me.

I clenched one hand at my side and took a deep breath. I would do this. I would help Carlisle and ensure Bella's safety. I permitted myself to move at inhuman speed as I searched through the drawers for an appropriate brace then grabbed the black bag in my other hand.

My steps as I returned to the room felt inordinately sluggish to me. I passed many students, hearing thoughts of concern, sympathy, and even a few less kind ones as two or three petty children gloated a bit at one of the "perfect Cullens" finally getting hurt like a regular person.

Mr. Varner was still just inside the doorway as I entered the room again. I set the bag and brace beside Carlisle. He glanced up at me. _I want to get this bone back into place so that I can finish preparations for Bella. We need to get Varner out of here. _

"Edward," Carlisle said, "help me remove Jasper's pants."

I nodded and reached for his belt. Carlisle looked pointedly at the teacher. "Could you give us a little privacy?" he requested.

"Oh, uh, sure," Mr. Varner replied. "Is there anything else I can do? Anything more you need?"

"No, thank you. I'm going to give him something for the pain then set the ankle. He'll be drowsy for some time. Just make sure he's not disturbed. Alice will sit with him in case he needs anything. Ask the students to be quiet if they have to come up here."

"Sure," the teacher said.

Carlisle addressed me, still speaking at sufficient volume for Mr. Varner to hear. "I don't think Alice knows yet. You'd better tell her what happened and send her in. But wait a few minutes until I've set the ankle. It would only upset her to see this."

With a nod, I grasped my brother's shoulder lightly. "Take it easy, Jasper," I said.

He caught my wrist with his hand. For one instant, he dropped the ruse. "I hope Bella will be all right."

"Thanks."

I listened to Carlisle as I walked up the stairs and back to Bella's room. Alice would want to know precisely what was going on. As soon as Mr. Varner had shut the door, Carlisle's strong, skilled hands quickly manipulated Jasper's tibia back into place. Jasper allowed himself to cry out and utter a few choice expletives at the renewed pain these actions caused. But it was over quickly, and his discomfort was already fading as I neared the girls' room.

I opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Alice's anxious face met mine immediately. She was still sitting beside Bella, whose eyes were closed. In a low whisper, my sister asked, "Well?"

"It's done now," I replied softly. "Carlisle reset the bone, and he's just putting on a brace to make it look convincing. He'll be sure a couple of people see when he leaves the room. You should go back to Jasper now."

We had spoken so quickly that our conversation lasted only a few seconds. Now was the time to continue our little drama.

"Alice," I began in a voice slightly louder than normal, "there's been an accident."

Bella's eyes opened at this. She knew what our general plan was, of course, but still she seemed surprised to hear about it actually happening. Alice reacted to the "news" with very vocal shock and distress; she was a rather skilled actress, too.

Before leaving, she kissed Bella's cheek, softly telling her, "You're going to be fine; I know it." Then she looked pointedly at me and added silently, _You will be, too. But if you need to step out, to get some air, do it. Don't push yourself, Edward. _ It felt like a warning to me.

With a quick peck on my cheek as she passed, Alice hurried off to be with her husband.

"Did it hurt him very badly?" Bella asked as soon as Alice disappeared.

I sat down and took her hand. It was clammy, but it still felt wonderful to me. "No, love, and it was over very quickly."

She shook her head a little. "Even so, I'm really sorry he had to go through that for me."

I leaned down to kiss her temple. "He really didn't mind. He just wants you to be all right. We all do."

She swallowed then coughed lightly, flinching visibly at the pain this brought her. I pressed my palm over her cheek. Her temperature didn't seem any higher. While her heart rate and respiration were elevated, I found no significant changes since I had left her.

"How much longer?" she asked me.

"Carlisle should have everything ready in half an hour or so. This will all be over soon."

Suddenly a flush bloomed over her face. Alarmed, I touched her cheek again. "What's the matter? Is the pain worse?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, Edward, it feels about the same. I was just wondering…" Her brow furrowed, and her cheeks grew even pinker.

"What, sweetheart?"

She sighed. "How huge an audience I'm going to have when you take me downstairs."

"I'll use the back staircase," I told her. "I don't think anyone will see."

"Thank you." She closed her eyes again.

Very softly I rubbed my hand over her back. This seemed to calm her and ease her discomfort just a bit, so I continued. There was little else I could do but gather my resolve and wait.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Carlisle appeared about twenty minutes later. "It's time," he said gently, taking a few moments to assess Bella's condition once more. _Lift her carefully, Edward. _

Bella was frightened; her heart pounded frantically, and she paled even more. As I slid my arms beneath her legs and behind her shoulders, her small, white fingers clutched at my shirt.

Carlisle set a blanket over her then took the IV bag from the bedpost where he had hung it. He nodded at me, and we walked across the room. His expression was calm and reassuring as he smiled down at Bella.

"How's Jasper?" she asked, her voice husky.

"He's feeling better," Carlisle said. "I think he'll make a fairly _quick_ recovery." He winked, which elicited a tiny smile from her.

Several students peeked out of their rooms as we passed. Mr. Varner had instructed our classmates to remain quiet for the next several hours, and thus far everyone was complying. I felt slightly gratified to hear only encouraging, hopeful thoughts about Bella. Everybody wished her well.

We entered the stairwell, and I kept my steps slow and smooth. We were able to access the first aid station by coming through the kitchen, avoiding the few students remaining in the lounge and dining room.

Angela, Ben, and Tyler waited in the reception area, just at the end of the corridor. When they saw us, Angela stood, hesitating a moment before taking a few tentative steps into the hallway.

"It's all right," Carlisle said, nodding toward her. He had asked her and Tyler to wait nearby, in case a last-minute transfusion was required.

Angela hurried over to Bella and took her hand. "I know you're going to do great," she said. "I'll be right out here, sending lots of good thoughts."

"Thanks," Bella responded.

"I'll see you soon." _Dear God, please let her be okay. Please let this go well…_Angela managed to smile, and kept her tears at bay until she had turned away.

Mr. Varner poked his head into the first aid room as we were settling Bella on the bed. We hadn't yet closed the door.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can do to help?" he asked anxiously.

"Just keep everyone away," Carlisle said. "If you could stay in the lobby with Angela, Ben, and Tyler and prevent anyone entering the hallway, I'd appreciate it. Sometimes teenagers' curiosity gets the better of them. I will need absolute quiet to concentrate fully on the task at hand." The look he gave Varner clearly told the man that he needed to stay away, too.

The teacher nodded. "Of course. Good luck. You'll be in my thoughts, Bella." He left, closing the door with a soft click.

We waited until we heard his footsteps in the reception area. Noiselessly, Alice glided down the hall to station herself in the shadows just outside the room. She would remain there as long as possible so that she could warn us about potential complications she might foresee.

"Jasper's outside now," she whispered. "I ran with him to the bottom of the longest ski run. He'll stay there until I come for him."

Carlisle smiled down at Bella. "Well, I think we're ready to begin." He took her arm and rubbed it with alcohol, then reached for a filled syringe. "I'm going to give you some morphine. It will make you sleep."

She swallowed nervously, her throat so dry she was barely able to croak, "All right." However, before he could administer the drug, she said, "Wait. Please."

"It's all right, love," I told her. "Everything's going to go just fine."

She reached for my hand. "I know." Her eyes moved to Carlisle. "I trust you." Then she looked back at me. "But if anything goes wrong—any more of my weird bad luck or whatever—promise me you'll change me."

"Bella, don't think like that," I began.

She pressed her warm finger weakly over my lips. "Just promise me." Her gaze shifted to my father again. "Both of you."

Carlisle did not hesitate, and I realized that he had already thought of this. "Of course," he said.

"Edward?" she questioned, her eyes pleading with me.

"Yes," I relented. "But it's not going to come to that. You're going to be fine."

She nodded, clearly relieved by my acquiescence. She held my gaze for several seconds then looked at Carlisle again. "Okay," she whispered.

He offered her a final reassuring smile then quickly delivered the injection. The tiny whiff of blood prickled against my throat. My hand shook slightly as I stroked Bella's hair back from her face. "Just relax and let it work," I told her.

"I love you, Edward," she said.

I kissed her lips gently. "I love you too, Bella, more than any words can possibly express."

Her eyelids were growing heavy as lassitude began creeping through her body. Her breathing slowed, and she sighed softly when her eyes closed.

Carlisle looked at me. _I'm going to rely on you to keep a close watch on her respiration. The biggest risk with the morphine is respiratory depression, but we have oxygen if she needs it. _

With the limited choices available, morphine had been his only option for anesthesia. We knew that Bella could tolerate the drug well; we had learned that in Phoenix. Again I felt the irony of that experience.

Carlisle checked her eyes. _Pinpoint pupils._ "She's under now. We need to undress her."

Alice slipped into the room. I glanced up at her in apprehension. However, I read nothing dire in her thoughts.

"Let me help," she said. She was anxious to do something concrete.

"Thank you, Alice," Carlisle replied, reaching for the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope.

Alice carefully removed Bella's tee shirt. I looked up at the ceiling while my sister arranged a clean, folded towel over her chest to serve as a drape. I waited until Alice had finished laying another towel low over her bare hips before my eyes moved down again.

Carlisle was wrapping the cuff around Bella's arm. "You'll need to keep an eye on her pressure, too," he reminded me unnecessarily.

He had already gone through the entire procedure a half a dozen times in his mind, including the tasks for which I would be responsible. With each run-through, however, his thoughts flickered to the scenario in which he would have to work alone. _If you aren't able to remain in the room…_

"I'll be here," I said firmly.

He stepped to the sink to begin scrubbing his hands. Alice watched Bella's still face, images of the three of us in caps and gowns flashing through her mind. But for once I couldn't tell if this was a vision or simply a hopeful thought. She nodded at me and offered me a tight smile.

When Carlisle had finished at the sink, I washed my hands thoroughly, too. I could smell the tang of Betadine; my father was prepping Bella's abdomen. By the time I had turned back to the bed, he was seated on the stool at her side, pulling on gloves. I did the same then waited for his instruction.

"Edward, the 10 blade, please," he requested calmly.

We had decided to use oral communication as much as possible during the procedure. Alice felt this would help her to follow along, which seemed important in obtaining accurate visions. I handed him the scalpel and watched in abject fascination as he made the incision. I could hear the razor-sharp edge cutting through Bella's tender flesh.

Unconsciously I held my breath the moment the scarlet blood began to seep from the wound. It was shockingly bright to my eyes. My lips tingled, and I clenched my teeth tightly. Now the sound of the scalpel slicing through the abdominal muscles scraped through my ears. I tried not to flinch.

Alice stood near the door. One small hand rose to press over her nose and mouth. She had ceased breathing, too.

Blood was pooling over Bella's hip, soaking into the towels beneath her. Carlisle pressed several thick squares of gauze over the crimson nectar as its perfume permeated the air within the small room.

My throat smoldered, and venom began prickling on my tongue.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note: **For anyone who is particularly squeamish, this chapter contains some description of surgery. _

* * *

For one moment I closed my eyes and focused all of my energy on a single sense. I let Bella's heartbeat fill my mind, the gentle thrum washing through me, pushing all other thoughts and sensations away. I drew a tentative breath. I felt a low singe, but the burning had receded.

Opening my eyes, I reported, "Respiration is ten." I wrapped my fingers softly around her wrist. "Pulse fifty-one."

Carlisle nodded, discarding the soaked gauze and reaching for another piece.

"Let me," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

My fingers seemed thick when I took the gauze between them, but my hand remained steady as I pressed the absorbent material gently over Bella's soft, smooth skin. Her blood caressed my fingertips. Even through the gloves I could feel its warmth—its heat—so vibrant against my cold, lifeless flesh.

_I need to step outside,_ Alice told me. I glanced up to see her moving silently to the door, an apologetic expression on her face.

"It's all right," I said. "We've got it from here."

"I'll keep watch," she replied, quickly slipping through the door.

Carlisle's fingers were inside Bella now. I suctioned the blood away as he inspected the appendix.

"It hasn't ruptured," he told me, "and there are no signs of abscess or infection. The surrounding tissue looks good."

I exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Richardson retractor, please," he requested.

I reached for the instrument, finding my hand very steady now. Carlisle looked up at me, studying my eyes for a brief instant. What he saw must have satisfied him, because he asked, "Can you hold that for me?" as he visualized the precise placement of the instrument.

Carefully, reverently, I slid the retractor into position and kept it in place while Carlisle worked. I suppose I should have been appalled at the sight of Bella's organs exposed before me. But they were a part of her, inextricably entwined with her enchanting humanity, and I found the image strangely beautiful.

"Edward. Are you still with me?" Carlisle questioned abruptly.

I redirected my attention to his actions. "Yes. I'm sorry. It's just… sort of fascinating." There was a touch of awe in my voice.

He smiled knowingly. "Yes, it is. Their bodies are so complex, yet so fallible."

"Bella's in particular," I replied, permitting one fingertip to brush over her hip.

"I suppose we'll just have to keep a closer eye on her. In the meantime, let's take care of this."

Adeptly, he separated the appendix from the cecum then tied off the small organ, cut it away, and removed it. It was fascinating to watch him work and know that his skill was responsible for healing Bella. I was overwhelmed with gratitude and renewed respect for him.

"Her heart rate and respiration are still steady," I reported. Of course he could hear them as well as I could, but I thought his focus was better applied to the delicate tissue beneath his hands.

His deft fingers replaced mine on the retractor. "How is her pressure?" he asked without looking up.

I checked. "Eighty-two over fifty."

"All right, she's doing fine. I'm ready to begin closing."

Then his hands moved very quickly as he began suturing. He smiled to himself, thinking how pleasant it was to be able to work as fast as he wished, free from the scrutiny of human gazes.

Soon he had finished and began cleaning away the blood from Bella's body. I appreciated the gentleness of his motions and tenderness of his thoughts. He bandaged the site then checked Bella's vitals. Satisfied, he began cleaning up the room.

Alice tapped softly at the door, opening it just a crack. "You're done," she said. "And it went well."

"Perfectly," Carlisle said with a grin. "But you may want to wait another few moments until I've finished here." He nodded toward the bucket he had filled with bloodied towels and gauze.

Gingerly I eased the towels from under Bella, adding them to the bucket. I wiped a few remaining smears from her back. Now all I smelled was the alcohol; I knew the scent of blood remained heavy in the air, but it barely registered with me.

"I'll just take this outside," Carlisle said, lifting the bucket. He disappeared in a flash.

Alice came inside to stand next to Bella. "She's still really pale," she commented.

I stroked Bella's warm cheek. "She'll need a little time to recover."

"Yes," Alice agreed. "Well, we won't be leaving here for another two days…"

Our sensitive noses prickled at the acrid smell that crept in from outside. Carlisle was burning the contents of the bucket. He returned shortly, still brushing snow from his arms and shoulders.

"I think Jasper will be comfortable returning whenever he'd like," our father said. "I'm sure he'll want to know how Bella's doing."

"Better tell the dog, too," I grumbled, but elation outweighed my aggravation.

Alice nodded. "I'll go find them. Don't forget to call Charlie." She kissed Bella's cheek then flitted out the door.

Carlisle lifted Bella's hand, feeling her pulse as he listened to her breathing. "You came through like a champion," he told her softly. Affection surged through him.

When he looked up, I said, "Thank you." The two words were simple yet heart-felt. I could have said more—volumes, in fact—but he understood.

"There are times when I am particularly grateful for what I can do," he responded. "This is one of them." He set her hand gently at her side.

The towel across her hips had shifted, exposing a great deal of skin. I believe I would have blushed if I were able. "Is it all right if we dress her now?" I asked.

"Yes. We need to keep her warm…"

Alice had left a clean tee shirt and panties for her. I rested my hand on the clothes, hesitating. While I was happy to do whatever I could for Bella, I wasn't certain that she would want me completing this particular task. I wished I had asked Alice to stay a few minutes longer.

Carlisle's lip twitched up into a half smile as he studied my expression. Then he took the little blue panties and slid them over Bella's ankles and legs. In an instant he had pulled them over her hips, moving so smoothly that her body remained nearly motionless. I caught a flash of him performing the opposite action with Esme … I supposed there was something to be said for nearly a century of experience.

The shirt was slightly more complicated. Here he seemed to rely on his many years of practice as a physician. After disconnecting the IV line, he brought Bella's hands together and worked the tee up to her shoulders without having to lift her arms. He slipped it over her head then pulled it down to cover her chest. I unfolded a sheet and spread it over her then added a light blanket. Carlisle connected the IV again then gently lifted her head to place a pillow beneath it.

"I'm going to call Charlie now," he said, pulling his phone from his pocket. "I'll just step outside for a moment." He knew I would value a minute or two alone with Bella.

"Thank you," I replied, placing my hand over hers. I hated that the blanket separated us, but I didn't want to chill her.

I sank down on the stool, suddenly feeling drained. My other hand smoothed Bella's hair softly, and I couldn't resist placing the lightest of kisses upon her warm lips. I heard Carlisle speaking with Charlie, then he went out to the lobby to inform the waiting students and teacher that Bella had come through the surgery well.

Joyous, relieved thoughts bombarded me, but for once I didn't mind hearing my classmates. I felt the same way, and somehow knowing that they shared my emotions only made them sweeter.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

Carlisle and I remained at Bella's side until she woke. We had been quiet for the most part, content to listen to the gentle sounds of life that filled the small room.

When her breathing quickened slightly, we knew she would rouse soon. I stroked her hand through the covers. She mumbled something incoherent as her eyelids rose slowly.

I smiled.

"Mmn," she murmured, blinking at me. "Edward." A smile crept languidly over her lips. Then her pretty brow furrowed.

"Everything went well, Bella," Carlisle told her, moving into her line of sight. "You're going to be just fine. How are you feeling?"

"It still hurts," she whispered, sounding as though she had admitted to a terrible crime.

"The incision site will be tender for some time," he said. He moved away the blankets so that he could see the bandages. Satisfied, he covered her again then reached for a syringe from the counter. "I'm going to give you another dose of morphine."

She frowned even more. "I don't want to be put to sleep again."

"This is a lower dose, just enough to help with the pain." He administered it quickly before she could object. Neither one of us wished for her to experience any further discomfort.

However, she was quite troubled by the IV port in her hand. While it didn't appear to hurt her per se, she disliked knowing there was a needle inserted into her vein.

"It must bother you," she said to me. "I'm sorry—"

I shook my head. "It doesn't bother me at all, love. None of it does."

She was growing sleepy from the morphine; Carlisle's dose wasn't sufficient to act as a soporific, but the calming properties of the drug enhanced her body's natural craving for rest. She squinted up at me in mild confusion.

"None of it?" she repeated, her voice slightly slurred. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly I felt awkward about my presence during her surgery. Her body had been utterly exposed before me… Her blood had flowed over me. Would that knowledge make her uncomfortable?

"Edward was a great help throughout the entire procedure," Carlisle said, his voice full of pride.

For a moment her sleepy eyes widened as her gaze left him and returned to me. "You…you were here the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Oh Edward—you shouldn't have." A tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said, desperate to spare her any more pain. "But we knew it would be safer for you if I could assist—"

"But that must have been…," she swallowed back a sob, "so _hard_ for you. I'm sorry!"

Her tears were for my discomfort. Momentarily astonished, I didn't know what to say. I kissed the salty trail on her cheek and inhaled her beautiful scent. "Bella," I murmured against her hair, "I wanted to be here, with you. I'm glad I could help. It wasn't hard at all."

Her hand moved to rest lightly over my head. "It… wasn't?"

"No."

I could feel her relaxing. When I pulled back, though, her expression remained tight.

"Bella?" I questioned.

"It's just…" Her eyebrows pulled together. "It must've been gross!"

Carlisle and I both laughed.

Then I grew slightly more serious as I said, "You're beautiful to me, Bella, every bit of you, inside and out."

She was very drowsy now. Even so, she looked at Carlisle then back at me. "Thank you," she said, "both of you."

"Just rest now," I told her. "I'll be here when you wake."

Her eyes closed, and she fell asleep with a soft smile upon her face.

* * *

I carried Bella back to her room late in the afternoon. Alice had put fresh sheets on the bed and added a small mountain of pillows. I settled Bella comfortably in the nest of linens as Carlisle changed her IV bag.

"We'll start you on clear liquids tomorrow," he explained gently, "but until then, this will keep you hydrated."

She nodded, resigned to our fussing for a little while longer. "Thanks," she acknowledged.

"You're welcome, dear. I'm going to call your father again; I promised I'd give him frequent updates. I'll be back a little later to check your incision. Be sure to let Edward know right away if your pain increases, all right?"

"All right."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Carlisle," she said as he turned away, "thanks for calling my dad. Tell him I love him. Maybe I can talk to him and my mom later tonight?"

"I think that can be arranged." He stepped out into the hallway.

Alice had been busy in the bathroom. Now she emerged with a brush in her hand. "Let me run this through your hair," she said.

"Alice, this isn't the time—" I began.

"No," Bella interjected softly, "I think I'd like that. I know I can't have a shower, but having my hair feel less like a haystack would be really nice."

Alice grinned and sat lightly at the head of the bed. Very gently she took a section of Bella's hair in her hand and began brushing it.

"How's Jasper doing?" Bella asked.

"Oh, he's fine," she replied cheerily. "He came through with flying colors!"

"His ankle's okay?" she questioned, still concerned.

"Good as new!"

Bella smiled at that. After Alice finished with her hair, I read to her for a while. Alice disappeared eventually, and Bella dozed again.

Carlisle returned just after dark to check the incision. Bella kept her eyes on the ceiling while he removed the bandage, cleaned the wound, then applied a fresh dressing. I watched the entire proceedings unflinchingly, however.

"There are no signs of infection," he told her, pleased that there had been no complications in what, admittedly, had been a less-than-ideal situation. "This looks good."

I was thrilled with his report, too. I gave him another grateful look.

He was just closing his bag when we heard a tap at the window. We all glanced over to see Alice and Jasper perched on the narrow ledge.

"Are you up for a visitor?" Alice asked, although Bella couldn't hear her through the thick glass.

Bella was smiling, so I beckoned them inside. They moved so swiftly that only a small swirl of frigid air swept into the room. I tucked the blanket around Bella's shoulders.

Alice flitted over to the bed immediately, but Jasper held back a bit. "How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked. I knew that he was assessing her emotional state, delving for any signs of pain. He sensed only a dull ache.

"Better," she replied. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." He moved smoothly toward the bed.

"You're not even limping!" Bella said rather incredulously.

"No, my ankle is completely healed," he assured her.

She held out her hand to him, and he took it. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that," she said.

"Bella, it was nothing. Truly, it was the equivalent of two seconds of pain for you." He took a single, tentative breath. "It was the least I could do for you."

A look passed between them. I knew that Jasper would never entirely forgive himself for his behavior at her birthday party, but this unanticipated twist had mitigated his guilt to a degree.

Alice's phone was humming. She opened it, and I could hear Esme's voice. Carlisle had spoken with her several times throughout the afternoon, but she was anxious to speak with Bella if she were up to it.

While she and Bella conversed quietly for a minute, I questioned Jasper about something else.

"Is _he _still lurking around out there?" My gaze darted to the window.

Jasper scowled in distaste. "Yes. The filthy mongrel refused to leave even after Alice came out to tell us that Bella was all right. He still thinks we're going to do something to her, when he's the one who put her in danger!"

I shook my head. "He knows to keep his distance?"

"He knows, but that doesn't mean he'll do it."

Jacob's presence was a double-edge sword. On the one hand, knowing that he was keeping watch for Victoria on the off chance that she would attempt to follow us here was almost reassuring—at least that's what the practical part of my mind told me. On the other hand, the fact that he was out there, skulking about like a junkyard dog, affected Alice's visions… As long as he stayed far enough away, I supposed I could tolerate him.

Alice passed the phone to Jasper. Esme was now aware of his incident, too; her assistance would be required later to complete the ruse. She knew, of course, that his injury had healed rapidly, but she needed to hear his own words to confirm it.

After a few moments, Carlisle took the phone, speaking very quickly and quietly to his wife. Jasper, Alice, and I chatted idly, giving our parents some privacy. Then Alice hopped up, a concerned expression on her face.

"Uh oh," she said.

Everyone looked at Bella. Alice shook her head. "No, it's Varner. He's coming to check on you," she told Jasper.

"Take it easy, Bella," my brother said, and then he and Alice were gone, the window closing softly behind them.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

Bella spoke with both of her parents just after 8:00. Charlie's immense relief was evident in his tone; it was impossible for me not to hear him. He sounded fairly calm now that the worst was over, but he still wished that he could send a Medivac unit. However, the weather forecast remained ominous.

"I'm really fine, Dad," she assured him. "It hardly hurts at all."

I knew this was an understatement, but I wouldn't question it. I would simply ensure that she received pain medication consistently so that her discomfort would remain minimal.

Charlie had the good sense to realize that what Bella needed most was rest, so he didn't keep her long. He seemed satisfied just to hear her voice. Renee, however, was another story. Her questions and chatter persisted, and after about ten minutes Bella was clearly exhausted.

Luckily Carlisle returned, and Bella was able to pass the phone to him so that he could give her mother a first-hand account of the surgery and Bella's current condition. I sat next to her, adjusting her pillows so that she could lie down comfortably. I ran my fingers over her cheek, noting that her temperature felt wonderfully normal.

"…really needs to sleep now," Carlisle was saying when he could finally get a word in without being blatantly rude. "I'll just hold the phone to her ear for a moment so that you can say good night."

Bella mouthed her thanks to him, and he smiled understandingly. "Good night, Mom," she said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh, good night sweetheart! Is there anything I can do? I can sing to you—"

Carlisle spoke into the phone again. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Dwyer, but Bella's pain medication is kicking in now, and she can barely keep her eyes open. She should rest comfortably tonight, and I'll call you first thing in the morning to let you know how she's doing. I need to do a quick exam before she falls asleep, so I'll wish you good night as well."

He appeared almost relieved as he shut off the phone.

"Sorry," Bella said softly with an apologetic little smile.

He chuckled. "I've dealt with far worse. Now you really do need to try to get some more rest." He checked her bandage and temperature then gave her another dose of morphine. "Sleep well, dear," he said, kissing her brow. _I'll check on her again in a few hours, but I don't anticipate any problems. You know where I am, though…_

"Thank you," I whispered, then I began humming her lullaby very softly, my attention drawn to the beautiful sleeping girl at my side.

* * *

Bella slept well, not even stirring when Carlisle returned around midnight. Of course I had been keeping minute track of her vitals and was able to give him a detailed report. For some reason he found my lengthy discourse rather amusing… He was pleased, however, with her condition.

She woke briefly when he checked her again just after 4:00, but then she slept until 8:00. Carlisle had asked me to call him when she woke again; he wanted to get her out of bed and onto her feet for a few minutes if possible. He hoped, too, to try her on some clear liquids.

I greeted her with a kiss, which seemed to help her to wake fully. Carlisle asked her a few standard questions, checked her incision and temperature again, then told her that a short walk would be the perfect way for her to welcome the new day.

She blushed at this. "Can the walk be to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, pleased that she had made the request. I called Alice, and she appeared at the window a few seconds later.

Carlisle and I helped Bella get out of bed. She moved gingerly, and I could tell that she was weak, but she seemed happy that she was able to stand. Alice supported her into the bathroom then stayed with her until she had finished. Once again I was glad that this was somewhat familiar territory for them; Alice had provided similar assistance after Bella broke her leg.

I walked with Bella slowly around the room several times then helped her back into bed. Alice had vanished through the window but returned through the door a few minutes later with a tray of food.

"Most of it's supposed to be for Jasper," she explained with a melodious laugh, "but I've brought some apple juice for you."

Carlisle nodded his approval, and I passed Bella the small glass. She sipped slowly and a little cautiously, testing her stomach's readiness. We were all glad that she did fine.

After Bella's "breakfast," Angela came by to see how her friend was doing. She and Bella chatted quietly for a few minutes, and I could see that the short visit buoyed Bella's spirits.

"Is everyone talking about me?" Bella had asked cautiously, her cheeks immediately pink with embarrassment.

Angela took her hand. "No, not at all—I mean just to say they're glad you're all right."

"They don't think I'm totally pathetic?"

"No, Bella, everyone feels terrible that this happened to you." Angela smiled sympathetically and reached under her sweater. She pulled out a large home-made card. "I didn't know if you'd be up for this now, but…" She handed it to Bella.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, then a grin spread over her face. "Everyone signed it!" she said, clearly pleased. "Even Jessica and Lauren!"

"Of course. Really, we were all so worried, and I can't tell you how happy everyone was when we heard you were going to be okay."

Bella read all of the little notes and signatures, her grin spreading as she realized how fond her classmates were of her. When she had finished, she set the card on the night stand. "Thank you, Angela," she said sincerely.

The girls hugged gently then Angela got up and turned toward me. "How is Jasper doing?" she asked. I could hear the concern and sorrow in her mind.

"He's resting mostly," I replied. "Carlisle has him pretty drugged up for the pain. But I don't think he's too uncomfortable."

She shook her head sadly. "It's so awful that happened! If there's anything I can do, or if he needs anything, just ask. Ben's glad to help, too."

"Thank you," I told her earnestly. "I appreciate that—we all do."

Bella rested for a while, then I helped her out of bed again so that she could walk up and down the hallway a couple of times. She had been hesitant at first, not due to the physical strain but rather to the thought of having an audience. We had waited until lunchtime when everyone was downstairs. Still, she worried that someone would come up and see her. She didn't want the attention.

Carlisle assured her that he would keep watch at the stairs and let us know if anyone was coming up. Armed with the knowledge that she would not face an audience, Bella walked slowly but purposefully for several minutes, keeping her arm through mine.

"How do you feel, dear?" Carlisle asked when she had passed him a third time. We both noted that she was a little pale.

"Pretty good," she replied.

He nodded. "I think that's enough for now. I'm going to get some more juice for you, and perhaps a little Jello. Let's see how you do with those."

"Okay."

He began to descend the stairs, but she stopped him.

"Carlise—"

He turned back.

"When… when can I have a shower?"

He smiled sympathetically. "You need to wait at least a day or so."

I could see her happy expression fade. "Oh. All right."

"But I don't see any reason that you can't have a sponge bath, and I'm sure Alice can figure out a way to wash your hair."

Her smile returned. "Oh! That would be great!"

I helped her back into bed, where she sat up against the pillows. She drank the juice that Carlisle brought and ate the small bowl of Jello. She was thrilled when he removed the IV, telling her that she needed to drink water throughout the day and evening. She readily agreed, and of course I would see to it that she followed his instructions.

Alice appeared a bit later with a portable DVD player in hand. She explained that Angela had borrowed it from one of the other girls, along with several DVDs.

"I thought you might be bored," she chirped. "I know I would be!"

I tried very hard not to see the images currently in her mind. She had been keeping Jasper entertained during his confinement in her own way…

"Thanks," Bella said. "A movie sounds good. And afterwards, maybe you can come back and help me get cleaned up? Carlisle said a sponge bath and shampoo would be okay."

"Sure," Alice agreed, her head whipping around to wink at me so fast that Bella didn't see it. For once I wasn't sure what was in her thoughts. She disappeared before I could ask her.

Bella and I watched the movie. She remained awake most of the time, only dozing once.

Alice returned around 5:00 to inform me that Mr. Varner had noticed my absence during breakfast and lunch. She advised that I go down to dinner and pretend to eat something. She had gotten away with adding extra food to Jasper's trays, so Varner didn't question her about her eating habits.

"Sorry—I should've thought to bring food up for you, too," she apologized.

"It's fine," I replied. "Maybe you can help Bella to bathe while I'm in the dining room."

She nodded, and then I saw a clear vision of me in her mind. I shook my head, but she was fairly insistent. _Trust me, Edward. She'll really like it._

"I don't know," I mouthed.

_Well, I do. It'll be fine; it'll be good, actually._ She offered me a knowing smile. Then she disappeared into the bathroom, where Bella and I heard her opening containers, running water, and heaven knew what else.

She emerged some time later and looked at me. "Now shoo! Bella needs her bath."

"All right."

I really hated to leave; I hadn't been away from her side in over twenty-four hours. But I understood the importance of maintaining our human façade, and I wanted to give Bella some privacy. I knew she would feel much better once she was clean.

I kissed her lightly then gave my sister a warning look. "Take it easy, Alice. She just needs a sponge bath, not a full spa treatment."

Bella looked alarmed for an instant, but Alice just giggled. "I won't jeopardize your recovery. Don't worry!" she told her. _Give us thirty minutes, _she added to me.

I nodded. "See you soon, love."

"Enjoy your dinner," Bella replied with an amused smile.

I walked down the hallway slowly, monitoring Alice's thoughts. But when she helped Bella remove her shirt, I had to focus on something else…

* * *

_To be continued... _

_I apologize for failing to respond to reviews for the last chapter. It's been a really busy weekend, and I didn't want to make you all wait until I could find time to reply to your wonderful comments from Chapter 13. Please know that I am very grateful for all of your feedback!  
_


	15. Chapter 15

I sat at a table with Angela, Ben, Mike, and Tyler. Of course they all wanted an update on Bella's condition. I assured them that she was recovering well, and that Alice was with her at the moment.

"Our dad's with Jasper," I added in case anyone wondered.

"How's he doing?" Tyler asked. "I heard his ankle bone broke in two."

"It was a pretty bad break," I agreed, inwardly wincing at the memory, "but Dad set it, and he should be fine in five or six weeks."

"Damn, you guys've had really bad luck this weekend!" Mike said.

I nodded. "This definitely isn't our trip."

We finished the meal companionably. I noticed that nearly everyone was thinking kindly of Bella and even Jasper, and I caught many glimpses of sympathy for me. _I heard he hasn't left her side… Was with her during the surgery—God, I can't imagine doing that for my girlfriend... Mmm, wish I had a guy who'd do that for me…His girlfriend and his brother—man, that sucks…_

After about half an hour, I risked a peek inside Alice's thoughts. Bella was tucked under the covers again, so I assumed the bath was finished.

"Excuse me," I said, rising, "but I want to get back to Bella now."

I nodded at Mr. Varner as I passed him. He offered me a sympathetic smile. I think it was the kindest look he had ever given me.

I paused at Bella's door and knocked, just in case.

"Come in!" Alice sang.

Bella smiled at me from the bed. Her cheeks were slightly pink, though, and she looked a little uncomfortable. I flew to her side, touching her forehead to check for fever.

"What's the matter, love?" I asked. Her temperature felt normal, but I reached for the thermometer just in case.

"I'm fine, Edward; you don't need to do that," she replied.

I glared at Alice. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! She's all nice and clean now. But being sick and going through the surgery and stuff was a little dehydrating, and her skin's really dry." She held out a bottle of lotion to me.

I arched an eyebrow at her.

"And you're all set up to wash her hair," Alice added, completely ignoring my unvoiced question. She swept her little hand toward the other bed, where I noticed for the first time she had set out a large plastic bin, several pitchers, shampoo, and conditioner.

"Alice—" I began to protest. But before I could say anything else, she had flitted out of the room. Damned vampire speed…

"Edward, you don't have to," Bella said softly.

She looked disappointed. I realized I was frowning and quickly smoothed my expression. "I just don't want to do anything to cause you discomfort," I said honestly. I transferred the lotion to my other hand.

"It… you won't," she said. Her eyes moved to the bottle. "I think I'd like it. I mean, if you don't mind?"

Her cheeks were still very pink and very pretty. I kissed her brow. "Not at all."

I pulled back the covers. Bella wore only a powder blue tank top and a pair of matching panties. Her skin looked very creamy…

"Just a second," I said, hurrying into the bathroom. I ran my hands under hot water for perhaps half a minute, hoping to chase some of the chill from my flesh. I dried my hands vigorously then flew back to her side.

Tentatively I squeezed a little lotion into my palm and rubbed it over Bella's smooth wrist and forearm. She sighed contentedly, prompting me to continue on to her elbow and upper arm. Then I returned to her hand, massaging the cream gently into her skin.

She closed her eyes, and I could hear her heart slowing slightly as she relaxed into my touch. I smoothed lotion into the soft skin of her other hand and arm, taking extra care to rub gently over each joint in case they felt stiff or sore from lack of movement.

"Legs too?" I asked.

"Yes, please." She smiled at me.

I warmed my hands again then began with her feet, spreading the lotion with gentle motions then massaging her arches and the ball of each foot. My thumbs moved over each ankle, pressing gently to bring a little additional blood flow to the muscles. My hands slid up over each shin and calf, fingers kneading the soft flesh and soothing the muscles beneath. Bella moaned once, but I knew it wasn't an indication of pain. I grinned and shot to the bathroom to warm my hands once more.

I treated her right knee to a generous amount of the cream, ensuring the softest skin when I was finished, then massaged lotion in tender strokes over the upper portion of her leg and thigh. Her skin grew warmer beneath my hands as I worked, and I noticed the lovely flush that bloomed across her cheeks, but I wasn't concerned about fever this time.

Her left leg received the same careful attentions and ministrations. When I had finally finished and reluctantly pulled my hands away from the delicious heat and softness of her skin, I asked, "How's that, love?" My voice was rather husky.

"Mmm, so nice." She was very relaxed.

I kissed her lips gently, and her fingers slid into my hair. "Are you ready for your shampoo now?" I asked.

She smiled up at me gratefully. "Yes."

"Just give me a minute to get everything ready." I had watched this scene in Alice's mind, so I knew exactly what to do.

I moved Bella to the other bed, where I had prepared several pillows to support her back and shoulders over the plastic bin. I kept one hand under her neck while I poured warm water over her hair. "Is the temperature all right?" I asked, suddenly anxious that it was too hot or too cool.

"Perfect," she replied.

I locked my arm in place to provide a steady rest for her neck then squeezed shampoo into her hair. I rubbed tentatively until lather formed, then I moved my hand up to her crown, using my fingertips to massage the lather into her scalp. I kept my touch light, though, moving my hand back down over the thick, silky rope until I had thoroughly saturated each strand in shampoo.

I poured more warm water over her head and hair to rinse away the lather. Then I smoothed conditioner over her wet locks and carefully rinsed it out. Finally, I wrapped a fluffy towel around her head then helped her to sit up slowly, keeping my hand behind her neck and shoulders as she moved.

After draping another towel over her shoulders to prevent her from getting wet, I pressed the excess water from her hair. Vaguely I wondered how such soft, thick towels had ended up at a rustic ski lodge before I realized that Alice had included them in her copious baggage. For once I was grateful that she traveled with every possible accoutrement.

When had removed most of the water from her hair, I gently worked out the tangles with my fingers, then I brought a comb from the bathroom and ran it through the mahogany strands.

"Thank you," she said when I was done. She ran a hand over her hair. "Oh, that feels so much better! I feel human again!" Of course she blushed prettily once she realized what she had said.

I kissed the top of her head, inhaling her lovely scent. "I'm glad," I murmured against her hair. "Is there anything else you need?"

She nodded, and her expression became very serious.

"What is it?" I asked, alarmed. "Are you in pain? Do you want me to call Carlisle?"

She shook her head, and her mouth twitched into a small smile. "Nope. I just want to feel your arms around me again."

Well, that I could do. I whisked her back to her bed and wrapped a blanket around her, not daring to risk giving her a chill. Then I enfolded her in my arms. We both sighed contentedly as we realized we were exactly where we belonged.

* * *

Bella began Monday with a piece of dry toast and some herbal tea. They sat well with her, and by noon she had walked the length of the hallway a dozen times. The snow was gradually slowing, and Alice told us that the snowplow would be able to reach the lodge by evening.

Charlie had wanted desperately to send a Medivac helicopter, but Carlisle assured him that Bella's condition didn't warrant that. Indeed, if she were hospitalized, he would probably release her this afternoon. Her father remained adamant that she go directly to the nearest hospital to be checked out, but finally agreed that she could go in an ambulance. Jasper would share the vehicle with her. Naturally Charlie assumed that his injury would require further treatment.

After Bella's lunch of soup and juice, Alice popped into the room with a gleeful expression on her face.

"What's up?" I asked her rather suspiciously. She was shielding her thoughts from me again.

"Well," she said, dancing from one foot to the other, "here we are, snowed in, which is just about the most romantic thing ever! But you two haven't gotten to enjoy it at all."

I shook my head at her and frowned. Neither Bella nor I needed her to remind us that the trip had been an unmitigated disaster…

She continued, ignoring my scowl. "But it's not too late! You're going to be here for another five hours…" She began gathering up clothing and passing items to Bella. I saw a soft, roomy sweater; velour sweatpants; and thick socks. "So put those on—Edward can help you if you need it, I'm sure! And when you're ready, come downstairs."

"Alice, what's going on?" Bella asked.

Carlisle's head poked inside the doorway. "I've given my approval," he said to me. Then he grinned and vanished.

"Just do it!" Alice urged. "Then get down there!"

With a little help from me (which she didn't really need, but I enjoyed providing), Bella donned the clothing then walked out to the hallway. I kept my arm around her, just in case. I decided not to allow her to negotiate the stairs and swept her up into my arms to carry her down.

I noticed immediately that it was oddly quiet. I didn't see any students milling around, and the only voices I heard came from inside the rooms upstairs. I realized, too, that most of the lights had been turned off on the first floor. Soft illumination was provided by the fireplaces and a number of strategically placed glass lanterns and candles.

I heard Alice's voice in my mind. _Everyone's agreed to remain in their rooms for the next three hours. You have the entire downstairs to yourselves. _

"Thank you, Alice," I said, knowing she would hear me.

I carried Bella to the small room where we had cuddled on the first day. I sat on the loveseat and settled her in my lap. The fire crackled pleasantly, and we had a good view of the large window in the lobby. We watched the snow falling softly for a minute or so, neither of us speaking.

Finally, Bella said, "This is wonderful. How…"

"Alice, I think, and perhaps a little help from Angela."

"Remind me to thank them… later." She kissed me.

"Mmm," was my only reply. My lips were busy with more important things.

* * *

_To be concluded in the epilogue. _


	16. Chapter 16

True to Alice's vision, the snowplow made it up to the lodge just after 5:30 in the evening, closely followed by the ranger's vehicle and an ambulance. I carried Bella downstairs, where, to her utter mortification, she was placed on a gurney and wheeled outside and into the ambulance. Jasper received similar treatment.

I was not permitted to ride in the ambulance. Alice and I climbed into the back of the ranger's Jeep for the drive down the mountain. Carlisle, as the attending physician, was allowed to accompany Bella and Jasper. He gave me a reassuring nod as the ambulance door closed.

We were just pulling away from the lodge when I caught a glimpse of dark fur between the trees. Jacob was watching us. I rolled down the window quickly and spoke too softly for the ranger to hear. I knew the wolf's sensitive ears would catch every word, though.

"She's fine, Jacob. We're going to the hospital, then we'll take her home. You can probably call her tomorrow."

Alice gave me a reproachful look, but I just shook my head. Now that the crisis was past, I understood Jacob's feelings; he only wanted to keep Bella safe. I wasn't particularly pleased with his presence in her life, but his intentions weren't bad.

The drive to the hospital in Mount Vernon was uneventful. Charlie met us there, extremely glad to see Bella. He fussed over her a bit, concerned that she still looked pale and thin. But his thoughts were relieved.

Esme arrived a few moments later. She had driven up from Forks as planned. With little fanfare, Carlisle feigned helping Jasper into the back of the Mercedes, quietly informing the ER physician that he had made arrangements for an orthopedic surgeon colleague in Seattle to evaluate his son. Rather self-effacingly, my father expressed concern that he had set the bone without the benefit of an X-ray and wanted to be certain there would be no lasting effects from the injury. No one could question his desire for his son to receive the best, most advanced care available.

Emse, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice left with brief but heartfelt good-byes to Bella. I waited with Charlie while the ER physician, Dr. Leeds, and a nurse took Bella to an exam room.

"I heard you helped out with Eric," Charlie began somewhat hesitantly. I realized he had spoken with Coach Clapp.

"Yes. Really, it was just handing my dad a few things."

He nodded slowly. "And you were there in the room with Bella, too—during the surgery, I mean?"

"I was."

"And what exactly did you do?" His eyes narrowed at me.

"The same as with Eric, mostly," I lied. He wanted more information, so I added, "I passed my dad a few instruments—I'm familiar with most of them because I've studied a lot of his books and had a bunch of hospital tours. I'm thinking about going pre-med... He asked me to keep track of Bella's pulse and respiration, too, and report them every couple of minutes."

For a few moments I couldn't decipher the expression on Chief Swan's face, and his thoughts were unclear. All I could hear was strong emotion. Finally he placed a tentative hand on my shoulder and said, "Thank you, son. I'm sure that wasn't easy for you."

"No," I replied honestly, "it wasn't at first, but I wanted to help, to make sure she'd be all right, so it got easier after a little while."

We sat quietly for a few more minutes. I listened to the doctor while he examined Bella, proud of my father when I heard the other physician's complimentary thoughts as he evaluated the incision site. Carlisle's surgical skills were impressive even in rough circumstances.

Bella was recovering well. There were no signs of infection or other complications. Charlie's heartbeat finally returned to normal when he received this news.

"We can keep her here tonight if you like," Dr. Leeds said, "but really all she needs now is rest; she should make an excellent recovery."

"I want to go home," Bella said softly yet firmly. "Please Dad, I'm really fine."

"Dr. Cullen told me he'd check on her as soon as he returns from Seattle," the physician said. "And based on what I've seen of his work, she can't do any better than that." He smiled at Bella. "You were very lucky that he was there with you."

Charlie gave Dr. Leeds a stern look. "Are you sure she doesn't need to stay here? I don't want to push things…"

"She's been in excellent hands," the physician replied, his expression and thoughts toward Carlisle full of admiration. "As long as Dr. Cullen keeps an eye on her, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Bella smiled at this news. I knew the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in a hospital, even for one night. Somewhat begrudgingly, Charlie agreed; really, he couldn't deny his little girl anything. So he and I settled her in the back of the cruiser with several pillows, including one for my lap, where she rested her head. Her father wasn't terribly pleased with this arrangement, but he didn't say anything aloud.

The drive back to Forks was fairly quiet. Bella dozed, Charlie stared and glared back at us intermittently, while I was simply content to sit with my hand gently entangled in her hair.

Once we had arrived back at the Swans' house, Charlie realized our minor dilemma. My parents, Alice, and Jasper were still in Seattle (not at the hospital, but rather at a luxury hotel enjoying two romantic suites), so there was no one to drive me home. Charlie didn't want to leave Bella alone, of course, so his only option was to send me off in her truck.

I didn't really care one way or the other. I would be back within the hour, as soon as she was settled upstairs in her room.

"You mind being home all by yourself?" he asked me as he stirred some soup on the stove. Bella was resting on the couch in front of the TV. I had come into the kitchen to get a glass of water for her.

He was thinking how remote our house was, wondering if I would feel nervous there alone. I resisted the urge to grin. "Well," I began rather hesitantly, "it's a little lonely, and something's wrong with our alarm system…"

Charlie huffed a sigh. "You can stay here tonight if you want. The couch isn't all that comfortable, but a young kid like you probably doesn't really care. I'll bet you can sleep anywhere."

I bit back a laugh and forced myself to look quite serious. "Thanks, Chief Swan. I'd really appreciate that. It's been a tough weekend, and I was sort of dreading being alone."

He nodded in sympathy. "I'm really sorry about your brother. Sorry I didn't tell you that earlier. I heard it was a pretty bad break."

"Yes, but Dad knows one of the best specialists in the country, so I'm sure Jasper's in good hands." I tried not to imagine exactly whose little hands he was in at the moment.

The soup was apparently done. Charlie ladled some into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. We took Bella's dinner to her together, earning a warm smile from our favorite girl.

When she said rather reluctantly that she supposed she should go to bed, Charlie permitted me to help her up the stairs but expected me to come back down right away. I did, and he hurried up to tell her good night. I spent a fairly uninteresting hour on the couch with Charlie watching baseball, a very boring sport when played the human way. Then the strain and eventual relief of the past two days caught up with him and he stood, ready for a good night's sleep.

I grabbed an old afghan from the back of the couch and plumped one of the pillows. "Sleep well," I said.

He grumbled something that sounded liked "you too" then made his way up the stairs. I stretched out on the old cushions, one arm beneath my head as I waited for the familiar sound of the Chief's soft snoring. As soon as I heard it I flew noiselessly up the stairs and slipped into Bella's room.

She was asleep, but a tiny line marred her beautiful brow, and her heart rate was slightly elevated. I could tell that she was in some pain. Carefully I pulled back her blankets and slid up her shirt to check her bandage. There was no bleeding, and her intoxicating scent was unaltered. She was simply experiencing normal post-operative discomfort.

I noticed that the bottles of Vicodin and Tylenol she had been given at the hospital were unopened. She was back to her endearingly stubborn self. I rested my palm gently over the incision, hoping my coolness would soothe her pain.

"Sleep my love," I murmured. "I'll be right here."

She sighed in her sleep, a little smile erasing the crease entirely.

* * *

School resumed as usual for the seniors on Wednesday. Carlisle wanted Bella to remain at home through the weekend, and Charlie readily agreed. I tried to convince Carlisle and Esme to excuse me from school for the rest of the week so that I could take care of Bella, but they insisted that Alice and I return with the rest of our classmates.

Charlie stayed with Bella all day Wednesday, but when Esme offered to come over on Thursday, he happily accepted. Bella was in her capable hands until Alice and I got out of school. Carlisle stopped by during his breaks, too, so Bella was never left alone.

Jasper was supposedly back at the university, preparing for finals. When Carlisle came to check on Bella on Tuesday morning, he told Charlie that Jasper's fracture was not as serious as he had feared. No surgery would be needed, so Jasper could return to school on crutches. By the time he got back to Forks, he would be in a walking cast… at least while he was out in public.

School was utterly interminable on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Still, I tried to pay attention so that I could help Bella with the work she missed. We spent a little time each afternoon studying. The teachers were quite understanding and sympathetic, permitting her to do a minimal amount of work. As long as she could pass her finals, most other assignments were negligible.

While the school day felt endless, the hours with Bella passed in an instant. I had to leave her each evening when Charlie got home, but of course I returned every night to hold her in my arms as she slept.

We spent Saturday reading together and watching a couple of movies. Charlie was in and out all day, finishing up a case, doing some grocery shopping, and picking up lunch and dinner for Bella.

On Sunday Carlisle accompanied me to the Swans' house. He checked Bella again and told her that she could return to school on Monday. I would have to carry her books and be sure she didn't exert herself, but I didn't mind one bit.

I picked her up on Monday morning, driving slowly and carefully to school. I helped her out of the car and kept my arm around her as we walked into the building. Welcoming thoughts and comments greeted her, and some even seemed to extend to me. For once I found myself smiling at several students who spoke to us.

Our first block of classes flew by. My attention was focused on Bella. I kept track of her heart rate and watched her for any signs of pain or fatigue. She seemed a little tired by lunch time but insisted she would be fine after eating. I escorted her to the cafeteria and filled a tray for her.

We sat at our usual table with Alice, Angela, Ben, and Eric, who had also just returned to school. He was using crutches, but Angela and Ben were helping him.

"Some trip, huh?" he said as soon as we were all seated. He gave a short, ironic laugh.

Bella joined him. "It's the walking wounded table!" she joked.

I saw nothing funny in her words, however. I reached for her hand to enclose it securely in mine. She looked at me, her smile fading at my somber expression. She leaned in to rest her head against my shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "We all are."

Alice nodded in my direction. _We're all going to graduate without any problems. There won't be any more suspicions about us. This really did turn out for the best._

_For the best? _I shook my head subtly. Bella had been seriously ill and needed surgery. I would hardly refer to that in positive terms. However, I had to admit that Alice did have a point.

I had been very focused on Bella throughout the morning, but now I permitted myself to listen to the many thoughts peppering the lunchroom. There was a difference now. People still stole glances at Alice and me, but the slight unease students had always felt before was gone now. She and I had gone through human tribulations, watching the suffering of those we loved, and now we were perceived in a different way. We weren't quite the high-and-mighty Cullens anymore. We were just two high school seniors who had experienced the foibles inherent to humanity.

I lifted Bella's chin gently and kissed her beautiful mouth. "I love you," I murmured against her soft, fragrant hair.

"Love you, too," she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and tucked her head beneath my chin. Bella sighed contentedly against my chest. An ironic smile tugged at my lips as I realized that I was looking forward to every remaining day of high school, to every remaining day with Bella in my arms.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
